Until the Very End
by SnowFaery
Summary: Everyone hopes to be with their soulmate. Everyone is looking for their destiny. Harry Potter has found his soulmate in the form of Hermione Granger, but it is up to the two of them where the destiny of their relationship will end. H/Hr. Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

**Discredit:** The copyright for the Harry Potter series is owned by J.K. Rowling. I don't get any sort of monetary benefit with this story.

 **Author's Note:** _Hi! The story is set on the alternate universe, wherein most of what happened in the Harry Potter "MOVIE Series" are used as a background story but this story will pave on a different romantic ending. (Please take note that it is not the book I used as the base of my story._ )

• Oh! And please, do read my A/N's and P.S. it sure would help you get a little more into my story, I guess? Well, I got notes/tips there so if you won't mind, it just give a few minutes to read it. THANKS!

* * *

 **• Δ • Δ • Δ • Δ • Δ • Δ • Δ • Δ • Δ • Δ • Δ •**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

One cloudy afternoon, Harry Potter is out on the park, playing alone in the swing. Today is Dudley Dursley's 7th birthday, and as always he was not invited to his cousin's celebration. This has been clear to his young consciousness since the 5th birthday of Dudley, when Aunt Margaret decide to whacked him physically and mentally. The moment had stayed with the young boy and had been a mark to know his place in the "family" special affairs.

The Dursley headed to the new amusement park that morning, leaving him to his baby sitter Mrs. Figgs. That day, the Miss let her play outside by himself; maybe unknowingly that it will be literal since all kids in the neighborhood won't play with him fearing Dudley and his gang's bullying making its way to them. That's just how it is whenever someone tries to befriend him.

The weather let a fine gush of wind blew, his hair became messier than it normally was. He close his eyes and let out a sigh, a normal kid wouldn't do.

"Hello!" he opened his eyes, look straight at the smiling little girl standing before him. One of her front tooth is missing. The little boy just look at the girl astounded. _This girl doesn't know what she's doing._ That's the first thought that came into his mind.

"Um- may I?" gesturing towards the empty swing beside him. He has not yet answered when the girl took the seat. "Great weather isn't it? Not too hot for a summer, the rain is also not falling and the wind is just right." He just look at the girl observing her appearance. She is sporting a maroon knee length shorts and a violet printed shirt, her hair is neck length, brown and curly, lastly she has an air of brilliance.

The girl look at him, curious as to why he just kept on staring at her and not responding. "Oh! My apologies, I should have introduce myself first. Mummy said I had to introduce myself before I get to be friends with others." Harry was taken aback to hear that the girl wants to befriend her. _Bad idea_ , he thought. The girl kept on talking while his consciousness wanders to what are the possible things that his humongous cousin and his so called friends could do to this nice girl if they learn she was trying to become his friend. The girl had already stopped talking and it was his turn to say something when his chain of thoughts ends.

"Err-" _what was her name again?_ He missed it when he was thinking. _Jane? Was it? Never mind._ "Sorry to say this, but I guess it is better if you will find another friend?" Silence. "Um- maybe you just moved here so, you don't know how things works here... but I suggest it's better if you keep yourself away from me."

The girl arched one of her eyebrows. "Why? Are there any written rules here that 'No one is allowed to be friends with you'? Because if there is, then I would comply if it is justified. After all, my parents thought me to abide the rules."

"No. It's not written, but I guess it's an unofficial law in the neighborhood. You wouldn't want to be friends with the wrong sort." he shrugged.

The girl seemed unbothered by what he said and gave him a stern look. "I can choose who lots I could associate with, and I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself." He look at her, amused with her vigor.

"-and actually," she started to grin. "I don't live in this neighborhood, so believe it or not, I suppose, the rules doesn't apply to me."

* * *

 **A/N:** Ye-hey! Got to publish my first work. It was short since it's just the prologue and I don't want to give away much of how things will be yet, but I hope you like it! Please leave a comment/review/suggestion. I would highly appreciate it and it would certainly help me to not develop a writer's block.

 **P.S.** Have you read my bio? If not well, it's ok. I'm not gonna ask you, no, really, it's fine. (Haha) Well, all I want to say is that I am a musically inclined writer, and I got some song suggestions in the coming chapters. I hope you'll like it. ( _Tip: Listen to the music first then read the chapter at some point in your reading you'll feel that 'this is where the music should be' so go on and play it there.)_

 **NOTICE!** _Hi I'm looking for anyone who would like to collaborate with me, to **BETA** my work. __I would highly appreciate anybody who has a spare time. Please contact me through private messaging._


	2. Chapter 1: You're a Magic

**Discredit:** The copyright for the Harry Potter series is owned by J.K. Rowling. I don't get any sort of monetary benefits with this story.

 **Author's Note:** _So, I had a dilemma on which perspective will I write my story, but now I have made a decision. I decided to use a three way **P.O.V.** in writing this story. Meaning, there will be Harry's POV, Hermione's POV and a third person's POV in narrating the story. I hope it won't be too confusing though._

 _Please note that I will be using the third person POV for this chapter._

 _~ Thank you for everyone who read the prologue of this story! I hope you will keep on supporting me! To all who followed, favorited and reviewed the story! I will try my best to not let anyone down. THANK YOU again._

 ** _Song suggestion:_** The Great Unknown by Mighty Oaks

\- I find this song really nice to be listened with this chapter even until the second chapter because it somehow gives the right vibes on how the story will fall and specially on the early chapters, where in our two main characters are bound to set on a journey to a world they haven't known before.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:** **You're a** **Magic**

* * *

The Grangers is a typical English household. The family consist of three members. A father, a mother and their only child. Mr. and Mrs. Granger are both dentist, much that the neighborhood are more akin to call the two Doctors Granger. Specifically, Mr. Granger is an endodontist, which specialize on doing root canals and such that involves the insides of the teeth. Mrs. Granger on the other hand is an orthodontist that specialize on none surgical way of correcting teeth and jaws. The two are very much proud of their education and intelligence, although a little too inclined to their profession (in every possible circumstance they are able to turn any conversation or situation to be inclined with dentistry and oral hygiene), they are pleasant people to be with. Those who associate around them find them very kind and compassionate.

The third part of the family is their daughter, Hermione Granger. The youngest of the family looks like the perfect cross of her parents. Her hair is brown, the same color of her mother's but unlike Mrs. Granger's straight and silky one, the texture of her hair resembles that of her father's curly and disheveled dirty blonde hair. Apart from that, her skin is fair, her doe eyes are neutral brown and she has a round beautifully shaped small face; this feature were because of the mixture of her parents in her, while both have fair skin and round face, her dad's eyes is more of a light shade of brown while her mom has darker brown. Even though her parents are dentist, the girl has two bucked front teeth, though it is very clean, healthy and white. Aside from the physical aspects, she had also inherited her parents' intelligence, in combination. What definitely didn't seem to come from the older Grangers is her _'peculiarity'_ in some special matter, either way her parents are really proud of her.

One early morning, somewhere in the south-east of England, in a little village, an owl flew with a letter on its beak. The mail was delivered in the door of the Granger's home. A few hours later as the sun started to peak in full, the residents of the house started to woke.

"Good morning, Mom!" Hermione greet as she scrunch her bed hair and yawn.

"Morning dear!" her mother replied from the kitchen counter where she is making their breakfast. "Have you had a good sleep?" she only reply with a nod and smile.

The girl walk towards the kitchen table to where her father is sitting while drinking a cup of coffee. She leaned in and gave him a peck of kiss in the cheek. "Morning Dad!"

"Good morning, sweetheart." replied Mr. Granger with a smile.

She took a seat after the greetings and reach for the fresh milk as Mrs. Granger settle down their breakfast on the table. She reached out on the pile of mails on the end of the table and started sorting them according to which of her parents were it was address to, this is her morning duty routine. As she did this, she noticed a strange looking letter with a red seal in it. It was addressed to her, so she settled it down on her lap as she gave the sorted letters to her parents. While munching a bread on her mouth she started to take a much detailed look on the letter. It was a cream colored looking envelope and certainly not something you could easily find on bookstores.

Her father noticed what the girl is holding. "I see you got something today?"

"What is it honey?" Inquire her mother. "Who is it from?"

"I'm not really sure. It's not written here. Maybe if I open it, I'll find out." Hermione doesn't know why, but she felt a little nervous as she held it to open.

"Go on." encourage her mother.

As she carefully open the mail, she never know how the letter will change everything she knows about herself.

* * *

Harry Potter has been living with her maternal aunt's family since he was just a toddler. They took him in when his parents died. Took him in, but didn't actually take care of the boy.

It is supposed to be a usual day for him, he would do errands and get yelled by his uncle for the slightest wrong he would notice. That is until he got the mail and saw a letter with his name on it. The boy handed the pile of mails to Mr. Dursley, and the old man took it without removing his gaze in the newspaper that he was reading nor giving him a polite 'thank you' for doing an errand.

Harry, was appealed to the strange letter he received. He was certain that no one will write him some sort of letter, unless of course, if it comes from the school and that is definitely not a good news to him if something like that happens. His aunt is not happy to do anything about him in school or anything else. That's why he kept his profile low and unnoticeable to the school as possible. Even at certain times, when his teacher would asked for his guardians, he would make up excuses for them. The only possible time that the Dursleys would visit the school is whenever the concern is about their son, Dudley.

As much as how Harry decidedly try to be non-existent in school, the bullies somehow do not give a cent on that effort of his; or maybe it was more due to their leader, his big fat cousin, and it was the same in the house. As Harry stop observing the letter with an unknown sender, Dudley came rushing towards him and took the letter from his hand.

"Harry's got a letter!" the fat kid yelled inside the kitchen, getting his parents attention. His Uncle Vernon took the letter from his son, revealing a yellowish parchment, and Petunia took a stand at his husband's side who is reading the contents of the mysterious letter. The two paled upon reading it and sent the two children out of the kitchen, even if they are protesting.

His cousin kept on throwing tantrums because he was kicked out and did not get to feed his curiosity on the contents. Harry, who also wants to get his letter back, was also curious but on a different reason. He definitely saw the reaction of the two and he was sure they are trying to keep him away from some sort of secret; and he would definitely find out about it no matter what.

The two kept on knocking on the kitchen door for a while until they heard the two adults talking and decided to eavesdrop on the door. The conversation is muffled but somehow Harry was able to hear the last sentence that his uncle said, "-no one is going away."

* * *

Hermione is sitting in the settee together with her mother, whose stroking her back gently, like sending some sort of comfort. His father on the other hand was walking back and forth, anxious on what's about to come their family.

That morning, a letter arrived addressed to their daughter, Hermione. There was no return address written on the envelope, therefore the family was thoroughly interested to know the written matter addressed inside. As the girl read aloud the letter, two facts where gathered by the family that concerns their little girl. First, she is invited to be admitted to some type of prestigious school. Although, the family knew that their daughter would get on some great school, they were very much shocked of this invitation, for this school is a bit different to what they had expected. Second, they had learned something new about their daughter, the reason for their daughter's 'very special gift' was somewhat answered by the writer of the message in the simplest term. Hermione Granger is a _witch_.

And that brings back to why they are gathered in their sitting room. Together with the message revelations was an instruction that someone from the school would arrive to their place at twilight, to explain everything they need to inquire about their daughter and the school.

"When is that certain person coming?" Mr. Granger said grumpily. He is worried for his family and somehow doesn't fully trust the mail.

"Wait a little more, Love. It's still 5 minutes before the said time." Mrs. Granger said to appease her husband.

The temper of Hermione's father was because, the family was still doubtful of the invite. After all whose 'normal' family would suddenly just accept something trivial like, 'their daughter is a witch' like it was the most mundane thing. Still, they could not just dismiss it due to the fact that, they had experienced some extremely special things that Hermione could perform that even the most gifted children could never do.

Outside their house a tabby cat was approaching their home. The cat has a distinct feature on it. It has a spectacle pattern marking surrounding its eyes.

As the clock strikes six, a knock on the door is heard from the front door. The family stood and gathered in front of door to see who their expected visitor is. Mr. Granger decided to be the one to open the door for safety purposes since they have not yet given their full trust on whose coming.

"Good evening!" an old lady wearing eyeglasses dressed in some sort of robes with a pointed hat, held her hand out to shake with the man in front of the door. "I presume you are Mr. Granger father of Ms. Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, I am." answered the man, shaking hands with the lady. "-and you are, I supposed, the one whose affiliated to the school who sent my daughter a letter?"

"Yes, I am. Let me introduce myself. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, assistant to the headmaster, head of the gryffindor house, and I handle the transfiguration class." the family was baffled to hear the introduction. They are quite confused about the things on the introduction of the said 'professor'. "- if I am not mistaken the little miss standing there was Hermione?" the lady look at the bushy haired girl standing at the back together with her mother. "I know you are quite confused about the situation but if it is not impolite of me, can we talk about the matters inside your home?" she inquired to the whole family.

As they all settled down on the sitting room, they started the discussion. Questions were asked one after another, as the professor who claimed to be also a witch, patiently and politely answered all of it. She also gave some evidence to ease the doubts of the family by doing some simple charms. The family was astounded to see this, though not so much for they have saw some magic created by their girl before. A little more discussion and they are convinced about the new information about the new world that awaits their daughter and her new found identity as a _witch_. They proceed to discuss about the school, where in, at the end of discussion the parents agreed to let their child go to a boarding school in Scotland despite contemplating on how much they will miss her. All in all, the meeting with the Grangers were concluded to be successful. And after it, the only thing that could be described on how the family had taken the news, despite the earlier confusion and doubts, was they were thrilled to have a magical daughter in the family.

Hermione was nothing but happy about her new found self and looking forward to learn more about the new world being offered to her, unknown to her, a _boy_ like her was still struggling to find out about what the letter is about and how it will definitely change his whole life, much more than anyone could expect.

* * *

 **P.S.** _So, I didn't give much details about how was Harry in this chapter because we already know (in the canon story) how awful he's life was with the Dursley and how that family reacted when he receive his Hogwarts letter._

What do you think my fellows? Have you like it? Got any suggestions? Please review/leave a comment. I would highly appreciate it. xoxo.


	3. Chapter 2: Hogwarts, A New Home

**Discredit:** The copyright for the Harry Potter series is owned by J.K. Rowling. I don't get any sort of monetary benefit with this story.

 **Author's Note:** _Have you ever thought of the different possibilities that could have happened in the HP series, not the aftermath on the battle of hogwarts neither if the characters are written differently, but just when or if the characters just had a different choices. Maybe you did? After all that's why we have fan fictions, right? I mean we are the ones who create the infinite possibilities of the alternate universe where and when they had made a different choice in life._

\- To those who might get confused, the **_Italized_** sentences were the _inner thoughts_ of the characters.

\- A **_Familiar_** is the animal that attends or obeys the wizards. Example: Harry Potter and his familiar Hedwig.

 ** _Song Suggestion:_** Can't Take It _by_ Imogen Heap

 _Can't close my eyes_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _Every hair on my body_

 _Has got a thing for this place_

 _Oh, empty my heart_

 _I've got to make room for this feeling_

 _It's so much bigger than me_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: Hogwarts, A New Home**

* * *

Today was the day that Hemione's world is about to change, and she was ready to go and board the Hogwarts Express to start a new journey on a world she has yet to meet. Well, technically it was not the first time she will see that ' _world_ '. Upon learning that she is a witch and accepted admission at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall has given them directions on how she would be able to go to the platform 9 3/4 and where they could buy her school supplies that are written on the list given by the professor. As soon as the old lady left, Hermione pestered her parents to go and buy her supplies as soon as possible, stating that there are lots of stuffs she has to learn before the school starts and she wouldn't want to be left behind by her classmates that naturally knows about that kind of life. Her parents gave in to her, knowing how much excited their little girl towards this new life of hers.

Two days later, the Grangers found their self in the Leaky Cauldron. Not sure what to do next, they asked someone how they would be able to go to Diagon Alley, a wizarding place where they will find all the supplies that Hermione will need. A kind wizard with a purple turban showed them the way at the back in which they were quite confused. But as soon as the wizard tapped some bricks on the wall, the wall started to move and revealed an alley full of people or much to say wizards and witches, and a line of stores. The kind wizard nodded to the family and left them. At that, the family started their quest to buy all the things that are listed.

"Everyone stay together. We are not very familiar with this place, and it will be safer this way." Mr. Granger instructed.

The first place they go to was the _Gringotts Wizarding Bank;_ according to the separate note given to them, this is where they would be able to exchange their so called 'muggle' money to the ones that are used by the wizards and witches. After that they had gone to different stores, such as the _Ollivanders_ where they bought her wand, _Madam Malkins_ for her robes and various more stores for her other needs. The most of their time was spent in _Flourish and Blotts Bookseller_ , which is their last stop. Hermione was left in awe to the large magical book collection it has. When they left the store, which is much later than her parents expected _(they know that it would took Hermione time on any bookstores)_ , the books they had purchased are more than what is on the list because Hermione is eager to have some ' _advance reading_ '. After that event she spent most of her remaining summer studying all the book they had purchased.

And that was what happened before this very nerve-racking day arrived. Now, Hermione was at the King's Cross Station standing at the middle of platforms 9 and 10 together with her parents. They are quite unsure as what it meant when the instructions given to them was that they will need to get past from a wall in the middle of the said place where they are standing. A family passed by them, the child of the family was pushing a cart with an owl on it. The Grangers watched as how the family walked head on to one wall. They were amazed on how the family vanished before their very eyes. They can't seem to get enough how incredible magic can do. Soon enough, they did the same and walk in to the wall and out to the Platform 9 3/4 where a red engine train was on standby.

The place was full of children, who are probably going to board the train like her, and their family who are there to send them off. Hermione felt tingles in her stomach. Her nerves had got her somehow. The reality is sinking in to her that she is heading to a new world, alone.

Mr. Granger put his hand on her shoulder. She looked at his father and gave her a reassuring smile. Her father is a protective and sensitive person especially to her daughter. "Nervous?"

"Well-" she let out a small sigh, "-the truth is yes, a little."

"Oh, sweetie! It will be alright. You'll do well in school and you will definitely find friends there." Her mother encouraged her.

"What if I didn't?" doubting herself.

"It'll be different there. It's a new place, new world and new people or much should I say witches and wizards. You will not have to be afraid to be there because they are just like you. No more of those things you are uncomfortable before." her father hugged his only daughter.

"It's nearly time sweetheart." her mother interrupted the two as the train started to blow steam. "You'll have to settle inside. Your dad and I will miss you." the lady leaned in and gave her a hug and kiss.

"See you on Christmas." she smiled to her parents and boarded the train.

* * *

Harry was escorted by Hagrid to the King's Cross Station, and left sooner than he expected, because of an appointment he has to go to. But the big man forgot to tell the boy how to get to platform 9 3/4. Luckily, as he was wondering, he saw a family who are hurrying somewhere, he heard the matriarch of the family said the word _'muggle'_ , a word he learned from Hagrid that means non-magical people. He followed the group of red haired people and observe them and saw how three (the oldest and the twins) vanished as they head to one of the wall in between platform 9 and 10. That was the moment he approached the remaining of the family. The mother of the family, kindly gave him the instructions as to how he would be able to go to his destination.

As he head straight to the wall, he closed his eyes hoping he won't crash. The next thing he knew as he opened them back was that he was at a different platform full of children, some of them got a _familiar_ with them like him. He looked up where the signage are place and saw a golden embedded plaque with the numbers 9 3/4. A train was blowing its steam signaling that it is leaving soon. Harry hurried and boarded the train.

Inside, he took a seat in an empty compartment while waiting for the train to go. Someone knocked on his compartment door and when he look at the person standing in the entrance, he noticed that it was the youngest son from the red headed family who help him earlier.

"Can I? Everyone else is full." He gave him a smile and nodded.

Two boys engage on conversations, and Harry even bought a lot of chocolates from the trolley lady as the train move and head to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **\- HERMIONE's POV -**

* * *

Upon boarding I got a seat on an empty compartment. Soon I was joined by a boy who introduce himself as Neville Longbottom, and then we are joined by four more incoming first years like us.

The six of us, Neville Longbottom, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott had already decided to change to our robes upon my suggestion, as I noticed that maybe we are getting closer to our destination. I look at the beautiful landscape we are passing by, on the train ride, as I wait for the others to enter our compartment. One by one, they entered back inside with the last person, being Neville, who sits next to me.

"Trevor? Trevor?! Trevor!" Neville frantically said as he stood up and look around our shared compartment.

My attention was taken by the boy who looks very worried for his lost toad. "Maybe it got out of here, Neville."

"What do I do?" said the boy, dreadfully. I let out a sigh because I knows that the poor boy would be deeply saddened if his beloved pet is gone, for all I know, he really adored it, as how the boy introduce it to me just after our personal introduction.

"We'll look for it outside and asked every compartment if they had saw Trevor." The four others, who was with us, agrees to my plan and volunteered to help.

I walk down the train aisle and ask every single compartment if they had ever saw a toad. I opened a compartment where two boys, a red haired and black haired boy, was surrounded by a pile of chocolates.

"Have you seen a toad?" the two looked at me, confused. I rolled my eyes due to the chocolates and sweets surrounding them. _Don't they know how that much sweets could hurt their teeth?_ Ignoring their treats I continued to my purpose as why I am there, "Well, there was this boy, Neville, and he lost his toad. Have you seen it?"

"I'm afraid, not." answered the dark haired boy. I looked at him and found myself staring at his green eyes.

Neville suddenly yelled 'Trevor!' from the other end of the train. Then another voice followed, "Hermione! We've found it." said Hannah Abbott. My attention was diverge from looking at the boy's green eyes by the announcement.

I was about to thank the two and leave, when I saw the red head holding his wand, probably trying to conduct some kind of spell.

"Are you trying to do some magic? Let's see them." I told the boy as I crossed my arms and wait for whatever it is he was about to do. The red haired boy pointed his wand on his rat, whose head is inside of a box of treat. Then he chanted some sort of poem rather than a charm. As he finished, there was a pop and the box on the rat's head fell but other than that, nothing happened.

"Was that even a real spell?" the red head grumbled at me. "Well, I tried some of mine at home and it worked. For example-" I entered their compartment and took a seat at the other side, facing the black haired boy. This person is very familiar, I just couldn't remember if I had really seen him and where it was. _No, it's not possible. If I had met this guy before I'm sure I'd remember, no doubt, because I am Hermione Granger._ I looked at his green eyes that is being covered by his partially broken eyeglasses, and I had the idea what charm should I perform.

 _"Occulus reparo."_ I said confidently.

His eyeglasses' lens were repaired, as a swoosh of wind gush his face due to the effect of the spell. He took off his glasses and observe it, amazed at the simple spell I conducted and to its end product. A scar on his forehead peak out as he removed and put back on his glasses.

"Oh my! You must be Harry Potter!" I gasped as I noticed the lightning shaped scar. He was visibly startled on my reaction but then gave me a smile.

"I'm Hermione Granger." I held my hand out and he reached mine to shake hands as I introduced myself to the famous boy-who-lived. _Maybe it was that; why I think he is familiar._

I looked at the other boy and asked for his name to be polite. He said his name and I replied uninterested with my attention still towards Harry. There was something inside me that wanted to know more about this boy. I noticed myself on how I much I looked at him and decided to leave.

"I suggest you two, should change to your robes. I expect that we are arriving to our destination soon." I stood up and about to leave their compartment but there was some kind of urge in me that wanted to look at the raven haired, emerald eyed boy for one more time. So I turned back and addressed the other boy, "You know, you got dirt on your nose." I pointed the part on my face, "Just right there." Before I turn back and walk away, I saw the person I intended to look at, silently observing me on my remarks. And by that, I got what I wanted, one more glimpse.

 _Childish. Immature. Git._ I thought about myself, while heading back to my compartment.

The train pulled up at the Hogsmead, and we got out of the train. I saw Harry head straight to a huge man and hugged him as a greeting. After some short conversation with the boy, the big man called all the first years to gather in front of him. He introduced himself as Hagrid, then gave a few instructions and we followed him as he led us on the way to the castle. When we neared the lake, Hagrid, told us that we will take the boats that are on the shore to get to the castle. He also said that one boat could accommodate at least four students. Upon lining up, I found myself to be on the same boat as Harry, of course together with the red headed, Ron, and my friend from the train, Neville. We crossed the Black lake that housed a lot of creatures including a giant squid, according to _Hogwarts: A History_ , a book that I have read in summer to learn more about this new place I will be.

As we a dock in the castle grounds, we are lead inside. At the top of the stairs that leads to the entrance of the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall is waiting for us. With a stern look, she address us and left for a moment to check if it is alright for us to head inside.

Harry was standing at the very front of the crowd, and I, just at the back of his, when I saw a pale looking blonde boy approach him.

"It's true then, the saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe and Goyle." he pointed to the two fat boys just a little behind him and continued, "-and I am Malfoy. _Draco_ _Malfoy_.

Ron snickered at this. The fool doesn't seem to know when things shouldn't be taken lightly. And I know from my gut feelings that for sure this is the time and person who one should not joke about, not for some threatening reason, but maybe for the sake of peace.

"Think my name is funny do you?" Malfoy eyed Ron. "No need to ask yours, red hair and a hand me down robe. You must be a Weasley." then he grinned. I frown at this, I may not fully understand what this Draco Malfoy is implying, but I am quite sure he is looking down at him. And that is just not right, although I know Ron has his fault for laughing, what the blonde was trying to imply is quite too much for a comeback.

Malfoy then brought back his attention to Harry, "You soon must know that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. And I can help you with that." finished the blonde as he held his hand out expecting Harry to shake it.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." replied the raven haired boy, ignoring the blonde's held out hand. Malfoy scowled at this. People could feel the tension forming between the two, and I become worried for Harry, for some reason. At the right moment, before the situation becomes more heated, Professor McGonagall walked in. He tapped the blonde boy from the back, and he got back to his place.

The professor then, led us inside the Great Hall. It was big and the ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky, just like how it was described in the books. But seeing it in person was really something else. I talked to Susan Bones, who was beside me, about the things I have read in the book, _Hogwarts: A History_.

When we arrived at the very front of the hall, where a chair and a strange looking hat was situated, they announced the start of the house sorting for first years. One by one people are called in front.

"Granger, Hermione!" announced by Professor McGonagall.

I whispered stuffs to myself hoping to calm my nerves as I made my way to the front. I took a seat on the chair facing the crowd and the professor put the strange hat in my head. It suddenly spoke and I was startled for a moment. I had read about the _Sorting Hat_ , but experiencing it myself, I'm not sure what to feel. Well, as a rational being, who would know what to feel when a hat will be the one to partly decide on how the seven years of your schooling will be like.

"Such a brilliant mind! Surely a vast of knowledge, wisdom and wit. Must be a Ravenclaw-" I was quite disappointed to hear that but not much since, I, myself had considered that I could be put in that house due to my personality. "-hm... but such a kind heart and loyalty." The hat pause for second, "but I see ambition and certain cleverness. What should I do with you, young lady?"

"No Gryffindor possibility to me, I guess?" I told myself, since the hat did not say any traits that I could be one.

"Oh! So you're interested to be in Gryffindor? Are you sure?" the hat said like trying to determine something from me. _Yes_ , I thought to myself. The hat kept its silence for a moment. Then suddenly it came back full of liveliness as he shouted " _GRYFFINDOR!"_

The hall was filled with the sound of clapping. I took off the chair with a big smile on my face and head straight to the table of my new house. I am now part of the honourable house of Godric Gryffindor. The house I wished to be in.

The sorting proceeds and I watched, as one by one the first years like me, gets sorted on their own houses. Most of the people I am together in the train was sorted to Hufflepuff, that being Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, while Terry Boot was placed in Ravenclaw. The first person I became acquainted, Neville Longbottom, was decided to be at the same house as I am, as well as Ron Weasley, whom by the way, was the younger brother of the red haired guys that was surrounding me in this long gryffindor table.

Harry Potter was then called to the front, the whole crowd suddenly fell into silence. Everyone is curious as to what house the Boy-Who-Lived will be placed. I, on the other hand hoped nothing but what is best for him, although somewhere in my mind, I wished that we'd share the same house. On that way I could easily feed myself the curiosity that lingers on me about him and somehow could find the answer why I am very interested to this boy.

The Sorting Hat took quite some time towards Harry. And from what I could observe, he was mumbling something. _Probably talking to the hat._ It took some more time when the hat decided to declare the house he'll be in.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone clapped on the announcement. The Gryffindor table was much delighted, that they gave him a standing ovation as he head to our table, and a lot shook hands with him. It is quite an understandable reaction, because whose house would not want the very famous boy wonder in theirs. And so was I; I admit that I am nothing but happy that I could be with him on the same year and same house.

The headmaster, Dumbledore, then had a speech after the sorting and soon he announce the start of the feast in which our tables was suddenly filed with food. Harry switch his seat and was beside me as we ate dinner. After that we are led by the prefects, in our case Percy who was Ron's older brother, to the Gryffindor tower where our dorm is situated. On the way, Percy explained to us the about the moving stairs and how tricky it could be for us. While in front of the dorm entrance, we were introduce to the lady in the portrait that guards the entrance and took the password for us to enter.

The things I was introduced for today was really amazing, and as I settled down to my dorm, I could only think what more could this magical world could offer.

* * *

 **A/N:** _I'm sorry! Too little of Harry I know, but given the canon story, we already know how things happen for him. So please be a little patient for me, we're almost there._

 _By the way, thank you so much for everyone who favorited, followed and leave reviews. And to those who are concerned about my earlier statement about my writer's block, thank you for your encouragements! And the good news is that I had already wrote some new chapters in advance, so I assure you that I won't have any update delays soon._

 **P.S.** What do you think my fellows? Have you like it? Got any suggestions? Please review/leave a comment. I would highly appreciate it. xoxo.

* * *

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Hi! I had currently made a _Tumblr Blog (Page)_. So, if you guys are interested for more interactions with me or about my story, feel free to visit me there. Announcements, picture preferences, trivia/facts and many more will also be posted.

The link is on my profile. And I go by the username **SnowFaery-Writes**.

Love,

 _SnowFaery._ **xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3: Broom, Dogs, Feathers and Tro

**Discredit:** The copyright for the Harry Potter series is owned by J.K. Rowling. I don't get any sort of monetary benefit with this story.

 **Author's Note:** _Please be a little patient if you find the story boring, because I made it as a slow progressing type. I would like to build the foundation of relationships first before I set sail on all the other things. But if you have some suggestions, I would be glad to consider them. Thank you!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3:** **Broom, Dogs, Feathers and Trolls**

* * *

It was the official first day of school, meaning all classes starts today. Hermione woke up early to get ready to not be late for her classes. Punctuality has always been one of the rules she follows in her life, specially if it's about her studies.

The first day of class was Transfiguration by Professor McGonagall. Hermione arrived early in the room where the lectures will be held. She was eager to learn from the professor, for she had read the background of the witch and her good reputation in her field.

The class had started a little bit after and they discussed a few things, then Prof. McGonagall made them write something as an activity. It is then that two boys arrived, hurriedly walking in the class. The two are still bickering as they intrude the busy room. Hermione looked at them and shook his head in disappointment. _Idiots._

"Thank God, it seems the Professor is not yet around." Ron sighed in relief, as Harry noticed a cat sitting in the table. Then it stood up and walked towards them. As it approached them, the cat transfigured into their teacher.

"I'm afraid you are late in my first class, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

"Professor!" said the two in unison and look at each other with mixed amazed and terrified expression before looking back at the older witch standing before them.

"Sorry, professor." Harry added.

The two then told their excuse as to why they are late, the professor spoke to them with disappointment but let it go since it was only the start of school year but the next time, she would take away points from them.

The next class was with Professor Severus Snape for Double Potions. Harry and Hermione was seated together. The door flung open and the black haired, long pointed nose teacher walked in with his bat-like-wings robe on. He stood up in the podium talking about what the class will be like and how it will be for them.

Prof. Snape then eyed Harry, who was scribbling down notes on what the teacher was saying. The professor took this the wrong way. Hermione saw the eyes staring intently to his seatmate, so he nudge him to make him look up on their potion teacher. Well, it was already too late, because as Harry put down his quill and look; Prof. Snape has already called out for his attention. The professor then took the opportunity to throw a handful of questions to the scar headed boy. Hermione, decided to diverge the attention to her, as she enthusiastically throw her hand up on the air hoping to answer the professor and help the boy. But all effort of hers was for nothing, for the professor was very kin to take the answers from the boy next to her. As Harry could not answer any of the questions (although he bantered a little bit with sarcasm), the teacher made his way to where Harry was sitting and state the answers himself as he seated facing him, staring hard on Harry's eyes.

"Why are you not taking this down?" Prof. Snape address the whole class as he finished the one way conversation he had with Harry, then he left and made way back to the podium to do his job. The class then started writing down notes in unison. It was quite an awful experience for the boy because as much as he tried to give him a quip remarks, he felt humiliated and dumb for not being able to answer even just one question from the professor.

* * *

 **\- HERMIONE -**

* * *

Thursday morning we were gathered for breakfast at the great hall. Today we are scheduled for our first flying lesson. Unlike the other classes I admit that I am gravely terrified on how things will be for me in this afternoon. After all, flying cannot be solely learned by book, yet I found myself together with Neville reviewing tips for flying. While most of the people eat their breakfast and I read out loud the book 'Flying for Beginners', the owls started to fly inside the hall dropping mails on the table.

I noticed Neville looking at a ball like thing made of glass. "What's that, Neville?"

"Er- not sure. Grandma sent it."

Seamus Finnegan, whose sitting near Neville, then spoke. "I know that! That's a remembrall! It reminds you, the smoke inside turns red when you forgot something."

As if on cue, I noticed the ball has formed a red smoke inside. "Look, Neville!"

"Oh!" the boy look at it bewildered. "The only problem is, I don't remember what I forgot." he declared scratching his head.

That afternoon, the class I'm definitely not looking forward to, happened. We were already lined up in the outside field when Professor Hooch who would teach us how to fly with the broom, arrived.

"What are you all waiting for? Stand by. Come on! Hurry up!" Everyone stood beside every flying broom lying on the ground. "Stick up your right hand over you broom and say 'UP'."

Everyone did what the professor instructed in unison. Harry, who was beside me, easily commanded the broom to bolted up in his hand. I was taken aback to see how much easy it was for him, and based on his reaction, he was also somewhat amaze by this. I pulled myself back to focus on the task that we have to do. I tried my best and command the broomstick, "Up. Uup? Up! UP! Upf! UP." I said but it seems the broom just won't listen. The broom was on the ground rolling and struggling to move up. It took a while before it made its way into my hand, and I was one of the few who took a while to get the magical broom obey, the same for Neville.

"Now, everyone mount their broom, and as I blew my whistle everyone kick off your feet from the ground-" Prof. Hooch gave us few more instruction then he counted down from three, but before she could even finish it, Neville started to hover. He gets higher and higher as our teacher called for him to go down. Then suddenly the broom started to get uncontrollable and move from side to side then sped up, the professor didn't even get the chance to throw a spell to stop it. The next situation gets horrifying as Neville was dragged to the towers and the broom crashed back and front over and over unto the walls, and as he loose his grip on it as it dive down, he was left suspended by his robes on one of the statues. As much as I hope it was over for my friend, his robes started to be torn down and he fell from almost two floors to the ground.

We all run towards my poor friend, and from my assessment, I'm quite sure he would get some serious bruising or worse, a broken bone somewhere. Professor Hooch, examined him and it seem that my presumptions are quite correct. Our professor help Neville to stood, and gave us a warning to not get on the broom as they head to the hospital wing.

It was then that we realize Malfoy was holding Neville's remembrall and tossing it up in the air.

"Give it back, Malfoy." Harry bid to the blonde. Everyone's attention was taken by the two.

"Try to get it then." Malfoy taunted as he stated to hover from the ground.

"No, Harry! Professor Hooch specifically told us to not get on the broom-" I tried to made the raven haired stop on what he intended to but he ignored me and rode his broom to the slytherin. _Seriously this guy has his temper!_ I concluded as how I observed from him. We were all left on the ground watching the gryffindor and slytherin boys fly. "What-an-idiot!" the only comment that came into my mouth as I rolled my eyes.

The two was talking in the air, and all I could know was that the conversation is not going well. _Of course, what would I expect?_ The next thing I saw was Malfoy threw the remembrall away and Harry dashed towards it as fast as possible. My heart throbbed fast as he flew straight to the tower almost colliding in it but he stopped at the perfect moment and caught the remembrall. He wave the glass ball while hovering down and landed to the ground safely. All of it was really amazing to see but I couldn't help myself but sigh in relief. _Seriously, this idiot would be the death of me._

"Harry Potter!" I heard someone yelled beyond the celebrating crowd that gathered around Harry. Professor McGonagall charged towards where we are. _Here comes trouble._ "Mr. Potter, follow me." She said in a stringent tone without batting an eye. The gryffindors then made a way for Harry at their head's command.

Somehow, as the cheers subsided, the remembrall that caused for this incident to happen end up to me. I hold it carefully as I look at Harry walking away with professor McGonagall.

"Hermione?" Dean Thomas, said as I turn to face him. "Did you forget anything?"

I scrunch my eyebrows, skeptical. "What do you mean, Dean?"

He just pointed his fingers on the direction of my hand gripping Neville's belonging. My eyebrows furrowed further as I look in the glass ball forming a red smoke inside. I tried to rummage on my memories but I'm quite certain that I am not forgetting anything, particularly something important.

"Guess even a _'brilliant'_ witch like you can forget something." Ron taunted.

I rolled my eyes away from the red head and look at the dark skin boy beside me and speak kindly. "I'm afraid not, Dean. I guess it just malfunctioning for some reasons." Then I abruptly turn and look threatening as I continued. "Ronald Weasley, whether your statement earlier is a question or not. Of course, a brilliant being, **SUCH AS I** , could forget something from time to time because no being is perfect enough to not have flaws. But I supposed, you didn't know that much." then I walked away and leave before the ginger could spout another nonsense.

The flying lesson was dismissed just a little later after all the commotions and it was concluded that the lessons will be proceeded from where we left off on our next scheduled flying class.

The next time I saw Harry, and as usual with Ron, was after a class as the two engaged a conversation and was joined by the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"We heard the news. Congratulations!" I heard from George. "Wood told us, ecstatically." he added as he laugh. "Guess you're really good if he's like that."

"Oh, no doubt about that! Heard McGonagall recruited him." Fred answered his twin. "We might win this year! Haven't done so since Charlie left." I saw how Harry was happy for all the compliments.

"We're going now, bye you two." said the two in unison as they passed the two first years. The two talked again with each other in discreet.

I was still looking at the gryffindor duo when a figure blocked my view "Hermione!"

"Hey, Fred." I greeted back with a grin as my attention was called. The twins furrowed their eyebrows.

"Seriously Hermione. We just tricked you a little and you came back with such an idea of using your brilliance against us." accused George.

"Don't be too melodramatic, George. I just learned who is who from the two of you for courtesy." I smirked.

The twins who coincidentally, seated near me in the great hall on our first day in Hogwarts became very friendly with me after that meeting. But as much as we are in good terms, I was also became one their favorite person to prank. I must admit I can't identify who is who from them before, then there came a time when I addressed them right and they look horrified before realizing it was just a lucky guess. Sure enough, after noticing that I started observing them from their physical looks to their mannerisms and develop a gift of identifying the Weasley twins, as an unharmful payback that throw the two in distress.

I didn't get the last portion of what George was saying because my mind is torn between reliving my memory and watching Harry and Ron from the other side.

"-we need to go now, 'Mione." bid Fred to me.

"Huh? Ah, yeah. See you at the tower." I said to the twins as they left.

When I took back my attention to where the two first year boys were standing, they're already gone. I search them in the student filled corridors and found them walking away, still very much inclined with their conversation. I stalk the two from behind, and I must say, not discreetly.

"-that was wicked, Harry! You'll be the youngest seeker!" Ron exclaimed.

It was then that I decided to make my presence known by these two oblivious boys. "It's in his blood." The boys look at me, baffled. "Follow me" and they did. We walked down the corridors and ended up in a place where trophies, medals, badges and all types of awards was displayed. I stood up and pointed at one of the golden badge displayed inside a glass cabinet. The golden badge was inscribed with something that made the two gaped their mouth in awe.

 ** _James Potter_**

 ** _\- Chaser -_**

I accidentally stumbled with these, I considered 'fun facts', when I decided to conduct a research about the well-known alumni of Hogwarts and their school achievements. And as I read every name carved, I saw the older Potter's name and decided to take a note of it, in case I might need the information. That was the reason I am not very shocked to see Harry very natural on riding brooms but his reckless riding was something else. Never had it once crossed to me though, that the reason I would break the news to Harry was because he will be the youngest seeker of the century.

"You didn't told me about this, Harry." Ron concluded.

"I- didn't know." Harry muttered with amazement. But my heart was curious. _He didn't know?_ I meant, I know he grew up in the muggle world but why does he doesn't know about his father? I only brought him here intending to make him see the badge but now I found myself getting more curious about him although, I'm not sure if I should kept on feeding my curiosity.

After the short trip on the outstanding awardees exhibit, we decided to head back to the gryffindor tower. Upon ascending on of the stairs it started to move and shift its place. We screamed in horror and held tightly to the stairs to not fall.

"What should we do?" asked Ron.

"Just head on." Harry suggested.

 _Head on? What was that? We could just head back!_ But as much as I thought that I just followed the two and we entered an unused room.

"Where are we?" Ron said.

"We're in the 3rd floor!" Horrified as I realized the place we are in. "We shouldn't be here! Dumbledore specifically said so on our welcoming feast. We could get expelled if we are seen."

That was when we noticed a cat. Mrs. Norris, spotted us on our discussion. Then she started to make a loud noise and footsteps could be heard coming.

"Filch! Run!" declared Harry.

We ran towards a door, but it was locked. The three of us are in panic and Ron's worried speech is not helping at all.

"Stand away!" I commanded the two and pushed myself to the front. "Alohamora!" I spoke the spell I've read during summer. The door's lock opened and we entered the room.

Harry and I was busy eavesdropping on the other side of the door to notice what room have we entered. Ron kept on nudging Harry asking for attention, while the other boy ignores him. We heard a mumbling sound of Mr. Filch probably talking to his cat. Then we heard sound of footsteps going away.

"He's gone." I muttered. It was then we had a look on Ron's terribly paled face, then Harry and I turned around. I saw a huge three-headed dog looking right at us. Then, as we scream I look at the whole room looking for all the possible way out that was when I noticed the trap door below the dog's paw. It was then that Harry decided to open the door behind us and we all run out, terrified.

After that we headed back to our dorms, still pointing on each other on whose fault it was why we ended in that situation, and the trap door I noticed in the room.

"They were probably trying to hide something in there. Now, if the two of you don't mind, I will be heading back to my bed before the two of you happened to think of another clever idea to get us all killed or _worst expelled."_ I said dramatically. _I will not go back to the place I just had a chance to runaway just because of these two fools!_ And I climbed the stairs up to the girls' bedroom.

* * *

 **\- HARRY -**

* * *

"She needs to set her priorities." Ron side commented.

I look at the place where Hermione was standing in, just a moment ago. _I get her, I mean I would not want to go back, unscheduled on the Dursleys. I just don't know where Hermione's reasons was coming from to say that._ I gave a small smile to the place before I turn back to Ron, calling for us to settle down on our room. _Interesting girl._ But really, she's somewhat annoying as well.

After the three headed dog, no more peculiar incident happened. On the other hand, Hermione seem to take some space away from me and Ron, she probably wants to get away from trouble as far as possible. And it seems that in her radar, we are marked as troublesome, but I would like to phrase it as _incident magnet_ , as much as Neville is an _accident magnet_ and Seamus is _explosion magnet_. Unless it was really necessary like group/partner activities in classes or just being civil for being in the same house, she doesn't seem to even bat an eye on us.

I was staring at the feather in front of me and wondering what would be our lesson for today. Currently we are in the Charms class by Professor Flitwick. I was seated beside Seamus Finnigan and Ron, well, he is with Hermione. I could only hope that class ends well for them. Ron has been ticked off of Hermione's _indifference_ for a while. I know that Hermione's influential absence in our daily lives is a bit frustrating, but Ron's frustration was way too much. _He really has to sort his temper._

The class proceeded as Professor Flitwick stood on pile of books. He started discussing about our lesson today. It was about making things levitate. He demonstrates the hand movement and then told us the proper spell to say.

At the other end of the room, I was observing Hermione and Ron. It seems that, they are having an argument about the lesson.

"Do it. Go on" I heard Ron goaded Hermione.

 _With a swish_ and _flick, "Wingardium Leviosa!"_ Hermione casted a spell to the feather lying on her desk. Slowly it started moving upwards and then as she move her hands up, the feather suspends in the air.

The professor was delighted to see this and showered Hermione with compliments, while Ron sulked at the sides. _Well done._ I was amaze and gave a small smile at the direction of the witch, that didn't seem to notice me. I was immensely watching the other side of the room that I forgot about my seatmate. Seamus Finnigan who was fueled by Hermione's achievement became more eager to do the spell. From my peripheral perspective, I saw Seamus waving his wand greatly and flicking it over and over. Before I got the chance to stop him, an explosion happened that startled the whole class. As the light and smoke cleared, I noticed my seatmate's feather descending down, burned black. Then, I look at Seamus which was covered with the effects of the explosion and it seems that a little portion of my robes got caught too.

"I think we need a new feather here, professor."

After our class in Charms, Dean, Ron, Seamus and I walked together for the next class. Ron was retelling what happened with Hermione.

"Its leviOOOsa, not leviosaRRR!" he mimicked the girl. "She's a nightmare! Honestly, no wonder she got no any friends!" Ron, ridiculed. At this we all laughed.

It was then that someone bumped me in the shoulder, sniffling. As I looked who it was, I saw Hermione rushing away from us. "I think she heard you." I told them, feeling bad.

Hermione didn't show for the next class after that unfortunate event. Ron, felt really guilty about what happened but refused to talk about it. By dinner, we had another feast in the great hall in celebration of Halloween today. We were served with all sorts of delicacy and treats. Everyone was munching food as I do, then I noticed that Hermione was still not present.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked Neville beside me, who is good friends with the missing witch.

"She locked herself in the girls' bathroom. She's been there all afternoon, crying." I felt worse hearing that from Neville. I looked at Ron, it was obvious that his guilt is getting into him but he tries to shrug it off.

Professor Quirrel, the man with a purple turban on his head and our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, flung the door in the great hall and entered in panic and shouting something about trolls. He stopped in the middle then clearly states what he was yelling about.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" Everyone looked to the gravely terrified professor in silence. "-thought you wanna know." he ended as he passed out. At that everyone started to panic. Then Dumbledore called everyone's attention to calm down and gave instructions to go back to our dorms headed by the prefects.

We are lined up heading back to the gryffindor tower led by Percy when I remembered the sad witch stashing in the bathroom. I pulled Ron out of the line and he looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Hermione!" I reminded him. "She doesn't know!" Then I dashed back heading to the girl's bathroom. I heard Ron's footsteps following me as I ran at full speed.

I stopped when I saw a big shadow nearing to the place where I was heading. That was when Ron catch up to me and saw the troll going inside the bathroom. _No! HERMIONE!_

* * *

 **A/N:** _OMG! I almost got behind the schedule on posting this chapter (although I was actually hours late than the usual.)_

 _And to those who are worried for how Ron's characterization will be, one thing I could assure you, I don't hate him and respected him for how good of a friend he is to the two in the canon story._

 **P.S.** What do you think my fellows? Have you like it? Got any suggestions? Please review/leave a comment. I would highly appreciate it. xoxo.


	5. Chapter 4: Friendship and Mischiefs

**Discredit:** The copyright for the Harry Potter series is owned by J.K. Rowling. I don't get any sort of monetary benefit with this story.

 **Author's Note:** _Hi guys! So have you realized what I did in Chapter 3? I just made **James Potter** reclaim his rightful position in quidditch as a **CHASER**! 1 point **UTVE** , 0 - movie. (LOL, it's just a joke) I hope you're liking the story._ OOH! btw, the story will set on its own course on the coming chapters since I had established the friendship now. Please look forward to it.

 _So, on another note, have you guys wondered why I somehow had to very much, make a detailed view on Snape's class (his gestures on Harry as he asked him) in the previous chapter. Well, actually I had a theory about that. And you can see it on my new **Tumblr**! I'll be putting the link in my bio under the bulletin section._

 _*if not available anymore please head straight to my Tumblr page and search **UTVE: Harry's First Potion with Snape**._

 _• Also, due to some personal matters, I was not able to post this chapter last week and I am very sorry for that. But today, since we are remembering a pair of wonderful witch and wizard, I decided to post a chapter on two consecutive days. I hope you'll like it._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4:** **Friendship and Mischiefs**

* * *

 **\- HERMIONE -**

* * *

"Bugger!" I yelled in front of the mirror as I cry.

After the class in Charms, I started to coupe up in this comfort room and cried all through out. Neville and some gryffindors girls (since Neville can't go inside the girl's bathroom) tried to talk to me, but I just couldn't quite get myself to go out from here. The thoughts of wanting to go home had crossed my mind, missing how my parents will be there to console me when something goes wrong.

 _No. One snarky remark won't take me down._ I had been to something much more than bad remarks. My classmates had bullied me not just with words but physically in my old muggle school. They hated how I am 'too bookish', they told me I was ugly for having such a bucked teeth and bushy hair, when we are in class they stick gums on my hair, if I got called to the front they tried to tripped me, outside the room they pushed me to the floor and they love it more when it rains because then I would be wet and covered with mud, and there have been more on my list of bad memories in school.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw how red my eyes had been from crying. _Such a vermin is that Ron for ruining my day. Can he only be a git because I had out done him there? Shame on him!_ I opened the faucet and started to wash my face hoping that my swollen eyes go before I go back to the hall or maybe straight back to the tower. I don't usually cry just because of some unruly reasons such as this, but maybe I cried because I expected something from someone in that group of boys. _So, what was that smile for?_ I didn't expect for him to defend me, but maybe a more civil reaction and not some laugh would make it better. But who am I to get that kind of treatment from the most famous boy in school. _Gosh! I'm stupid._

I was about to go out when I turn around and saw a gigantic troll standing in front of me. I backed away but was blocked by one of the cubicle doors. I get inside the stall and crumpled down in fright. With a loud _swoosh_ half of the cubicle stalls were destroyed from the swing of the troll's club. I was awfully terrified but I got myself to crawl away sheltering in the sink. But the troll smashed it as well, lucky for me to get away before I got crushed from it. Then as I was left with no more place to run, something was thrown to the troll. The troll turn and I followed where it looked. I saw a familiar black haired boy, throwing anything he could get from the ground. _Harry!_ The troll was about to go to Harry when I heard another noise. "Hey, pea-brain!" _Ron?_ I was surprised to see the red haired boy to my rescue. As the troll's attention diverted, Harry run to me and took my hand. He tried to get me and run to safety but my legs had loose its strength from horror.

He look at me, whispering. "Come on, Hermione! You can do it." And I tried again to stand again, but I kept on falling back to the ground. The troll was nearing Ron, so I look into Harry's eyes with mine, starting to be filled with tears. _I'm sorry._

Then his eyes was filled with determination. He let go of my hand and charged straight to the troll then jump on its back. Accidentally his wand was struck on the troll's nose, making it swing his club in all over the place due to pain. Harry cling on to the troll's neck, as his life depended on it.

"Do something!" cried Harry. Ron took out his wand.

" _Swish_ and _flick._ " I mutter to him, as I helplessly watch the two.

" _Wingardium leviosa!_ " Ron casted the levitation spell, making the club suspend to the air. The troll was confused when the club was lost in his grip. He looked up and that was when Ron took the spell off, making the club fall straight to the troll's face.

Harry and Ron had already defeated the troll when the professors arrived to where we are. Professor McGonagall started asking the two boys as they saw what happened to the bathroom and the troll knocked out on the ground. That was when I started to feel my legs again. I slowly rose up and head to the group of people having a very serious conversation, with my mind made up.

"It was my fault professor." I said sheepishly. The professors were taken aback by my claim. Professor McGonagall furrowed her eyebrows at me, but I continued. I made up some lies to make my stories believable and take all the blame from what happened. As I ended, our head of the house decided to take away points from me stating how disappointed she is with me, and let the two go without any need for disciplinary actions. I then gave a small smile of gratitude to the two as we got dismissed back to our beds.

After our encounter with the troll, Harry, Ron and I started to become good friends. It's not like all the banters had stopped since I had to keep the two at bay for any possibility of them breaking unnecessary rules again, specially Harry, he seem too inclined on rule-breaking. On the other hand Ron and I are like two magnets repelling each other, almost every opinion of ours always clash. But all seem fine between the three of us disregarding those moments.

Today was the first quidditch match that Harry will be playing in, and as usual we are all on the great hall to take our breakfast. Sitting beside me was Harry, and that was how I noticed how his plate is empty and he is not eating.

"Harry you need to eat." I said worriedly. "You'll need it for the game."

Harry looked at me with an uncertain look in his face, as I settle some eggs and breads on his plate. "I don't think I can, Hermione."

"Harry you have to eat. You're the seeker and you'll need all the strength you can get for the game. Don't worry too much, you'll do great." Seamus encourage, who was sitting the opposite of us. Then he pinched in some sausage on Harry's plate

Seamus words and gestures had somehow made Harry a little at ease and he started to dig in some of his foods. It was then that Professor Snape passed by on our table and stop to have a small conversation.

"Heard you're playing today Mr. Potter," then he added some snide remarks after that, typical Snape. "-good luck." he ended in a very unconvincing monotone voice and walked away. _Seriously, this professor is acting like some brat._

"Look!" Harry said to Ron and me. That was when I noticed the professor limping as he walks.

"Why is he like that?" asked Ron.

"Well, remember the night the troll got in to the castle? He got that the same night." started the boy. "I think he was the one who let it in."

"Why would he do that, Harry?" I asked.

"Well, he might want to go and get something. I think he headed to the third floor that night, to get what Dumbledore was trying to hide there. But he didn't succeed because he was not able to pass the dog guarding there and instead got wounded." Harry revealed.

"Harry-" I started hoping he won't understand what I'm about to say, "I know he is not very nice but I don't think he would try to take anything that belongs to Dumbledore." I tried to reason, although his theories has some sense in it. Harry didn't comment further but I could see in his eyes that he is very convinced on his thoughts.

That afternoon, the quidditch game started. Gryffindors VS Slytherin. I sat together with the other gryffindors who are cheering for the team. Prof. Hooch who would referee for the game stand in the middle while the two teams circled her. Then after some short rule reminders and speech, she blew the whistle and everyone started to soar up in the field. The game started with so much intensity on the opposing teams. At first, Harry was just seating up in the air watching his team mates then suddenly upon spotting the snitch he started to chase after it competing with the slytherin seeker. Suddenly, his broom started to become uncontrollable and shaking him off on it.

"HARRY!" exclaimed Ron, who has a binoculars at hand.

"Let me!" I said frantically at Ron as I took the binoculars off his hands. I stare through the binoculars at Harry who was danglingly hanging on the broom for his dear life. _He's being jinxed._ As I noticed what was actually happening. Who would do such thing? I think fast. _Malfoy? No, I doubt he knows a spell like that._ Who? Then I remembered Harry's conspiracy. I shifted my look to the staff platforms where the professors where sitting. _Got ya!_ The professor in all black was muttering as he eye my friend up in the air.

"It's Snape!" I said to Ron.

"What?! What do we do?" Ron said worriedly.

"I'll do something about. Watch out for Harry." I said hurriedly as I hand back his binoculars.

I made my way to the other platform where Snape was sitting and sneaked at the back below the seats.

"Lacarnum inflamarae" A flame started at the tip of my wand which is pointed on our teacher's _glorious_ cape-like-robes then I hurried away. As I was almost gone, I heard someone said "Fire!"

As I was heading back to the gryffindor's bench, I heard a lot of people cheering. I decided to watch what was happening from an open space, and saw how Harry was back at his broom and chasing the snitch head to head with his slytherin opponent. Suddenly, they dived down but as they neared the ground the slytherin stopped but harry kept on his pace. My heart raced at the sight of him heading straight to the ground and the thought of him crashing. But just like the first time he flew the broom, he was able to shift the broom at the right moment that saved him from crashing on the ground. After that heart stopping moment, it didn't stop him on conjuring another trick. He was flying too low when he decided to stand up and balanced on his flying broom as he reached out for the flying. Unlike the earlier event, this time he stumbled down on the ground as he lost his balance. I gasped at the sight of him rolling over the ground. Then he stood up and made a motion that looks like he is about to throw up. Everyone was worried at the boy in the quidditch field until he threw up, but it was not vomit that came out from his mouth but the snitch!

"Harry Potter got the snitch! Gryffindor got 150 points! Gryffindor Team wins!" announced Lee Johnson.

The gryffindors and those who supports the team cheered out loud. I let out some noise and clapped as well from where I witness the spectacular game. After that everyone headed to the gryffindor common room to celebrate.

I waited for Harry to go out from the made-up locker room for the team, to congratulate him and examine if he was fine from the fall.

"Harry!" I exclaimed as I run towards him. "Congratulations!"

"Hermione." he said more calmly but quite astounded. "Thanks." and he gave a sheepish smile.

"Hey!" approached Ron from my back. "You're wicked right there, Harry!"

"Er- thanks, Ron. Just some luck." he said abashed.

"Well, Hermione, good job there on Snape!" Ron suddenly blurted that made my eyes wide.

"Snape? Why? What happened?" inquired the seeker.

"Uh- nothing." I said mumbling. Of course who would be proud on setting your teacher on fire. Why was that even the idea I got. _Admit it, you're too on the rush to make Harry safe that you didn't even care who you're going against with._

"Take the credit, Hermione! You saved the day; made the gryffindor win the game and saved Harry." Ron said excitedly.

"She... saved me?" Harry stated and Ron raised both of his eyebrows in agreement. "How did you save me? What did you do, Hermione?" he wondered.

"Yeah, how did you do it, Hermione?" the red head asked realizing he still doesn't know what had actually happened after the girl frantically run for Harry's life.

"Um- Actually..." I contemplate on what to say, but is there even more other better way to explain how I did it? Harry and Ron's curiosity grew more as I took things slowly. "I set Snape on fire." I blurted the words like a wind.

"You what?!" said the two in unison.

"I set Snape on fire." I admit more confidently, while the two was totally dumbstruck. "Well, technically it was his robes." I stared at the two with their mouth gaped at me. "I had to do it. Well, I had to stop him from jinxing Harry and the only way to do it was for him to lose the concentration with his target. So, I decided to set his robes on fire." I explained.

"Bloody hell!" The word that broke the astounding silence came from Ron. _They'll think I'm crazy._

"That was awesome Hermione! You should have asked me to come! I would be glad to make it more marveling." continued the redhead which made me chuckle.

Harry who got himself back from the shock also commented. "That was unexpected!"

"Ron!" called Dean from afar.

"Oops! I have to go first! Dean, Seamus and the others wants to set a small victory party for the team in the tower." bid the red head. "Bye! Great job there for you two!" yelled the boy while running away.

Harry laugh at the sight of our red head friend running away in delight, as I did the same. Then he turned his towards me as the sight of our friend was gone, that left only the two of us standing. I also look at his way.

"Did you really did that for me?" he said as his face looks like a mixture of mischievous smile and shyness. "You broke rules there, you know?"

"Well, when a friend needs some help you'll do it too. And you've proven that before, I'm just doing the same." As I smiled at him. "We need to go to the common room now. I'm sure everyone's looking forward to the main attraction today."

He grabbed me by the hand and in a tone full of sincerity, he thanked me again, this time for saving him. Then he started to head on first. I felt a small leap of delight in my heart at this, then I run to chase the back of the boy.

* * *

 **\- o -**

* * *

The day after the quidditch match the set of friends decided to visit their friend Hagrid to catch up on the things that happened. But aside from this, they have another agenda that they need to accomplish.

The incident with Harry during quidditch strengthen the belief of Harry that Severus Snape was up to something. This also made his two other friends lose their doubts. While they were discussing some possible things on what the headmaster was hiding, Harry told them the story about the first time he go to the _Diagon Alley_ with Hagrid. He said, "We first head to the _G_ _ringots_ to get some sickles to buy my things, but we had also gone to another vault; that is not my parents. Hagrid said it is classified and I must not tell anyone about it. _Hogwarts business._ Then the next day, the vault we go to was opened by someone according to the Prophet. Of course, nothing is taken, after all, Hagrid already had what was inside it."

"That's it, Harry!" declared by the only girl in the group. "Maybe, that was what they are trying to hide. Hagrid knows what it is! We should ask him!"

"As if he would just tell that to us. He said it was classified." Ron dismiss her idea.

"Of course, I get that!" grumbled the girl. "I mean we could ask him in a manner that he won't get it. Then when he slips up, we'll get to make him admit something."

And that was how they were now together with the half giant having a conversation about random things.

"Hagrid, do you know anything about a three headed dog?" Harry said starting the plan.

"Well, are you talking about a creature, cerberus?" answered the man without any idea why the boy suddenly brought it up.

"They're vicious aren't they? They attack randomly?" Ron pressed on the conversation.

"NO, they're not! They have temper but they're nice just a little too protective and dutiful more than the regular dogs." defended the creature-loving-giant.

"Well, it kind of hurt Prof. Snape, so we thought-" Hermione intendedly slip.

"Professor Snape got what?" Hagrid blurted.

"Well, we think he got hurt by the _cerberus_ in the restricted area in the third floor." Hermione said directly.

"Restricted area in the third floor." Hagrid repeated then he suddenly catch on what Hermiome said. "How did you know about Fluffy?!" he stated still horrified at the idea that his creature hurt a professor. This made the three look at each other like they had pushed the right button to jackpot.

"Fluffy? Is it yours, Hagrid?" Ron investigate, innocently.

"Yeah! Lend it to Dumbledore to guard Nicholas Flammel's-" he tried to reason but stopped when he realized the last part he had said.

" _Nicholas Flammel?_ Who is Nicholas Flammel? What's in the third floor, Hagrid?" Harry throw the questions one after another, but Hagrid is determined to not let another slip of the tongue to the clever children.

"Oh! Shouldn't have said that! Shouldn't have." Murmured their friend. "I have to go. Need to do something." bolted the giant.

The three was left by their big friend, their pursuit confirmed but looking more confused. But at least now they got a lead. _Nicholas Flammel_. They must know about him and they'll get what answer they really wanted.

With Hermione's suggestion the three spend most of their time researching about the _person_ in the library. Days had passed and the group had almost rummage through every possible book they can think of, that could have hold the details they wanted but to no avail. Christmas break has come and the two boys where thankful that they'll have some break on their research with Hermione going home for Christmas.

"What are the two of you doing?" interrupt the bushy haired witch on the boys sitting at the table on the great hall.

"Wizarding Chess." answered the dark haired boy. Then the other boy commanded his king to move and it did, meeting the opponent's bishop. The king then stood up on its throne, held the chair and whacked the bishop into pieces.

"That's totally barbaric!" she said in a horrified tone. The boys laugh at her reaction. "-and why are you not packed yet?" she addressed Ron.

"Change of plans. Mom and Dad said they'll spend Christmas in Romania. They're visiting my brother, Charlie. So I and my brothers are staying."

"Well, that's better. Now, you can help, Harry on the research." with this declaration the full attention of the two were shifted to Hermione, whose fully dressed to leave for winter break.

"But we had already gone through a hundred books in the library." Ron whimpered.

Hermione leaned in and whispered, "Not in the restricted section." The two was shocked on her suggestion. The girl then stood up. "Happy Christmas!" the girl said with a smirk.

"Happy Christmas too." the only thing that came out of Harry, while Ron was just looking at her in disbelief.

After the greetings, their bushy haired friend then leave.

"I think, we had a bad influence on her." The first sentence Ron was able to produce after the shock.

* * *

 **\- HARRY -**

* * *

Days passed by, me and Ron spent most of our time together, although we would often be together with the other Weasley brothers. We spend the days playing different wizarding games, playing with the twins pranks, quidditch (although, Percy never played) and many other things to pass the time. Ron vaguely knowing my situation became very considerate towards me, as a friend. Hermione had also owled us, to ask about how our break is going and reminding us about the 'mission' as well as the homework that needs to be passed after, we were a little annoyed by the reminder but this also made us miss our studious friend. Then Christmas arrived.

I woke up a little later than the others that day. The very few gryffindors that was left in the dorm during break had stayed up late to have a small Christmas gathering. When I stepped in the common room Ron was there, standing beside the Christmas tree and looking at the pile of gifts.

"Happy Christmas, Harry!" greeted Ron as he noticed me.

"Happy Christmas, Ron!" I greeted back. "Where's the others?"

"At the great hall, they're already hungry." I noticed that my good friend deliberately waited for me even though he might be hungry as well. Well, it's Ron I'm talking about, food is always a priority for him but he waited and that is such a nice thing for me.

"Think, saw er presents der." Ron pointed below the tree while munching some candies.

"I have presents?" Ron nodded. I jolted to the pile of presents' and found a few addresses to me. It was not even comparable to the amount of Dudley's presents but it was the first time I had actual presents for such occasion and this makes me really happy. I took the four presents from the tree to open.

"Who is it from?"

"Er- this one's from... The Dursleys." I held a small envelop like package. He opened it and found some muggle money inside together with a letter stating its some money they had 'pinched in'.

"What's that?" Ron asked in curiosity, who was now wearing a jumper with a letter 'R' sewn in it. I explained what it was and asked Ron if he'd like to have it as a souvenir or something. The next one I got was a chocolate frog from Hermione.

"Got something like that too." Ron raised his box of candies.

Then I saw a note attached in it.

 _Hi! This is not much. Don't worry, I'll find something better when I come back. It'll probably some muggle thing though._

 _\- H.J.G._

I smiled at this. _She's probably buying us something for studying._ The next one I opened has no name in it, but what was inside of it looks very similar to something I already saw. I held the knitted jumper with a letter 'H' in it against my body.

"That's probably from Mum," Ron declared. "-told her you'll be staying here. See, she always made one for all of us. She might have made one for you in a hurry when I mailed her a few days ago." explained Ron. I felt so glad to have such a good friend as Ron.

The last gift was from another nameless sender but unlike the last one, we don't have a clue to whom it came from. A note was attached to it saying that it is something the sender had barrowed to my father and he was just returning it to me. I saw a cloak inside the box, draped it and covered myself with it.

"Wicked!" Ron commented. I looked down and saw how my body became transparent as it was covered by the cloak and the probably the only visible thing to me was my head. The two of us are amazed on our discovery.

"I know what that is! That was very rare! It's called the invisibility cloak!" revealed Ron.

I couldn't think of anyone that would give me such incredible present. But needless to say, I was very glad, not just because I received gifts, but because for the first time I had something that was owned by one of my parents.

* * *

 _In the loving memories of_

 _ **Lily Potter (née Evans)**_

 _[January 30, 1960-October 31, 1981)_

 _and_

 _ **James Potter**_

 _[March 27, 1960-October 31,1981]_

* * *

 **P.S.** What do you think my fellows? Have you like it? Got any suggestions? Please review/leave a comment. I would highly appreciate it and **Happy Haloween!** xoxo.


	6. Chapter 5: Red is the color

**Discredit:** The copyright for the Harry Potter series is owned by J.K. Rowling. I don't get any sort of monetary benefit with this story.

 **Author's Note:** _Hi! I know some people might get it wrong when I describe Hermione's heart beats fast towards Harry, and think "she's just 12!" I get you, believe me. Well, hear me out on this; isn't the age they are in, the normal time when kids/teens starts to develop some emotional attachments towards someone they think special? Maybe they are too young to call it love, but I'm sure you'll accept the reason of having an admiration or crush, right? For example, I got my childhood sweetheart at 11 or 12. ;) (Guilty as charged!)_

 _\- This chapter is inspired by the book. I know I said I'll use the movie as a material but you see I really tried. (-.-)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5:** **Red is the color:**

 **Christmas, Dragons, Gryffindor and Trouble**

* * *

The winter break is about to end with the Christmas day over, it also means there are only few days left for Harry and Ron to fulfill the assignment that Hermione had left them: _Research Nicholas Flammel in the Restricted Section_. But as how the library section was named, it is definitely not easy to get into. They had tried to go but until now they are unsuccessful with the reasons, Ms. Pince won't let them near the place and Filch is always roaming around the library.

"Hermione's going to kill us if we won't be able to get there Harry." Ron grouched as he lie down in the common room couch looking bored as he left his not even half-done transfiguration assignment in the table.

"I know Ron, but she would do it twice if you don't get yourself work and finish the actual assignments." countered Harry who was writing his double potions homework.

"Ugh!" sounded the red head as he seated properly, "-but really, have you got any idea?" Harry didn't answer him.

An idea suddenly came up with the very concerned red head boy about their mission, "Let's use your cloak, Harry!" This made the other pay attention to him. "I mean we could sneak in at night and search without anyone noticing because of that."

"Great idea, Ron!" Harry complimented. "But I guess it'll be safer, I think, if I go alone. Well, just in case."

"If you think so." Ron shrugged and settled back to his unfinished work.

Harry sneak out of the tower that night with the invisibility cloak covering his whole body. He headed to the library and straight to the restricted section. He put his cloak and lamp down on one table then started his search without wasting anytime. He had gone to several books but nothing seem to be worth the read for the information he was looking for. As he browse to the shelves, he saw one suspicious looking book and took it. He opened it slowly but as soon as it was fully opened a face formed in the paper and started screaming. Harry was startled and quickly shut the cursed book.

"Who's there?!" a voice echoed.

Harry put back the book where he took it, took his cloak and covered himself immediately but the lamp he brought fell down and broke. Before he could even took it, Filch arrived at the area. The caretaker took a look and found his broken lamp on the floor.

"Who are you?" said the man, shoving his lamp around. "I'm going to find you and be doomed!"

Harry slowly backed away from the threating man. When he thinks that it is safe enough to move faster, he dashed away from the library. He run along the hall way. Knowing that he cannot go back yet to the gryffindor tower without being noticed and punished, he didn't know where to go and decided to wander the castle. That was how he found an abandoned looking room. Inside it the only thing he found was a mirror, he got curious and stepped in front of it. He was shocked to see who was standing with him in the reflection. It was a man wearing eyeglasses and has the same black hair as him, and a woman who has an auburn hair with brilliant green eyes. His parents was standing beside him and the boy couldn't believe it. He looked back, beside him but unlike what the reflection shows, there was no one standing beside him. He was devastated and look back to the mirror and his sides for a few more times but nothing changed.

The sun was starting to shine when Harry decided to hurry back to his dorm. Upon arriving at the Gryffindor tower entrance, he quickly gave the Fat Lady their password. The lady in the portrait looked at him in suspicion but didn't press on further for the curfew time is already lifted. He rushed into their room and woke his friend in deep slumber.

"Ron! Wake up! You have to see this!" He said frantically as he wiggle his friend to woke up.

As soon as Ron shows sign of being awake Harry dragged the boy out of the bed and pulled him away to the dorm heading to the room he discovered, eager to make his best friend meet his parents. The red head was still scrunching his hair and eyes when they arrived to their destination.

"What is it, Harry?" asked the red head in a hoarse voice.

"Check this out, Ron. Stood in front of here." he placed his friend in front of the mirror and gestured for him to look straight at the reflection.

"WICKED!" exclaimed the now fully awake boy.

"Isn't it?" Harry said in delight.

"Yeah! What is this, Harry? How did you find this?" Ron asked as he turn, side to side.

"I don't know. I just accidentally stumbled here when I was running away and found that."

"Do you think it shows the future?" further inquired by his friend.

The last question made Harry confused. "I- I don't think so, Ron. Why did you think that? What do you see?"

"I saw myself as a head boy and in a quidditch uniform with a complete gear and a bludger-" he pause for a moment then continued, "I look awesome!"

Harry was taken aback, he's not sure what the mirror's purpose but he is sure about his answer to his friend, "-I don't think it shows the future, Ron. Well, not in mine."

Harry concluded that it is impossible on the mere fact that, what he saw in the reflection is his parents standing happily beside him, and that is something he could never see or have in the future. Not ever.

Days had passed and Harry kept on going back to the room to look at himself and the family he never had in the mirror. Somehow it brings him warmth to see a reflection of his parent smiling at him and patting him proudly. He doesn't need any conversation, just the mere sight and the idea of being in complete happy family that the mirror portray make him feel contented to stay where he is. That was how the headmaster found him, sitting on the floor and grinning in front of the mirror.

"Harry, what are you doing in here?" asked the older wizard, then he look at the mirror, "-I see you found something interesting for you."

Harry took this chance to know about the thing he found. "Professor, what is this mirror? Why do I see my parents in it?"

Without any subtlety Dumbledore answered his question. "It is called the Mirror of Erised. It shows the person who stand in front of it, their heart's deepest and truest desire." the professor paused for a minute letting Harry absorb the information. "But I must tell you, some people fall too deep on this dreams that drives them mad. So, maybe for the best reasons I suggest for you to avoid going in here any further."

And that was how the conversation ended. The professor led the student and leave the room that keep the enchanted mirror.

* * *

 **\- HERMIONE -**

* * *

Winter break is officially over, and now I am back to my other home. We are currently in the great hall for the back to school feast, to welcome back the students who go home for vacation. It was nice to see my friends again. Being home was nice, specially I got to spend time with my parents whom I miss a lot, but maybe I got really involve in this world that not seeing any sort of magic really makes me worked out back at home. So, now I am back I will make everything worthwhile.

After the feast, everyone was free to go back or roam around the castle with the curfew still not on the clock. Ron decided to go back to the tower stating that he is still not finished with his assignments. He begs me to make him copy my works but I thoroughly refused him, telling him how he should have done it days ago reminding him how I kept on noting that in my mails for them to remember. That was how he looks at me in defeat and head straight back to the dorms. Harry on the other hand was a little elusive since I arrived, he welcomed me and I gave him my muggle gift but he looked distant which resulted for us on not having any conversation since. After we had been dismissed in the feast and before everyone had finished on welcoming each other and giving belated greetings, Harry was already nowhere to be found. I'm a little worried for my friend but at least I'm sure he was already done with his homework since that afternoon, according to Ron.

With nothing else to do, since my homework were already done perfectly and the others busy cramming for theirs; I was left on my own. I decided to wonder the castle for a bit, thinking how I missed this magical place; the moving portraits, the ghost popping in every corner, the shifting stairs, peeves and his mischiefs; now standing in the stairs and ready to throw something at someone aimlessly climbing the stairs. _Wait! That was Harry!_

 _"Depulso!"_ I casted fast enough to stop the poltergeist. Peeves was then thrown away from where he stands and fell from the stairs. I was taken aback when he fell but there was no _'thud!'_ that sounded in the fall that made me assume that the mischievous one is fine.

With all the ruckus, Harry snapped out of his thoughts and saw me, "Hermione!"

"Hi, Harry!" I replied not even bothering to look at the fallen amortal.

"What happened? Why did Peeves fell down?" he inquired.

"Well, I saw that he was about to do something to you, so, I casted a spell then he accidentally fell off." I explained. "But what are you doing, absent mindedly wandering an enchanted castle."

"I- I just..." but he didn't finished his sentence and only looks at me remorsely.

"Oh, Harry. I'm not angry, okay? It's just you don't look well since earlier. I'm worried. Is there something wrong?" Harry looks at her with an unsure look. "You know, you can tell me anything."

"I- Um- You see, I found this mirror in a deserted room here in the castle during the break. It's called Mirror of Erised, well, it makes people see their deepest desire and it sort of- Er... shows me my parents so... for a few days I always came there. Then Dumbledore found me and warn me about the possible effects of the mirror-"

"But you still want to go back?" I finished for him, knowing that he's having a hard time explaining to me every details. He nodded to me at this. "Don't you think he was right Harry? Maybe if it really has some effects, its better for you to stay away from it."

"One last time, Hermione." he pleaded.

"Maybe, you'll say that. But then you'll sneak around again saying the same thing over again."

"No, I promise! And you can come if you want so you can make sure I won't over stay. Please, Hermione."

I heave a deep sigh and look at the pleading green eyes of my friend, "Fine! One. Last. Time."

Then he abruptly took my hand and led me to the room where we can find the said mirror. When we entered it, I then agreed as to why Harry described the place as deserted, it has nothing in it as I observed the whole room.

"It's not here, Hermione." Harry said in distraught. "Maybe Dumbledore took it to make sure I'm not going to be able to use it anymore." I put my hand on one of his shoulder, gently patting it to send comfort. After a moment of silence, he sunk into the ground and started to speak again. "You know, they are not really beside me, but seeing them in the reflection smiling beside me, it's just- just incredible. Like they're really there... And... We are a complete family."

"You miss them?" the only thing I could say at the moment as I kneel in front of him to hold his hand.

He shook his head at me, "How could I? I couldn't even remember anything about them." I couldn't comment anything and stayed silent, for I am not sure what the right thing to say. I can't imagine how hard it was for Harry and realized how lucky I am for my parents, for our family. I could only wait for Harry to feel better and get himself up again. It took him awhile but nonetheless he stood up from the ground he seated on. By that time I was already sitting beside him, he lend me a hand to stand up.

"We'll always be here, Harry." I said as I stood facing him. He nodded and gave a smile then we leave the room that once store the magical mirror of Erised.

After that day, Harry did not mention again the mirror and we continue our research about Nicholas Flammel. Days had already gone since I came back and we started staying at the library again but we are not making any progress. That is until I remembered something. I took out the very first magical book I had read the summer before I started school; _Hogwarts: A History._

"How could I forget about this?" I said as I slump the big book on the table, Harry, Ron and me, shares. "I made a light reading about this book before." I added with disappointment about myself as I flip the pages.

"You call this light reading?" Ron said in both amusement and mock, that earned him a glare from me.

I stopped at the chapter where a list of Hogwarts outstanding alumni are listed. Then I browse for the name we are had been looking for a long time.

"Nicholas Flammel." I pointed at the page where it was printed. The boys then paid attention at me, as I read the full description and achievements of the said person. As I finished reading, I stated the obvious in case the two didn't get it, "It was the philosopher's stone Dumbledore is hiding!"

"But why would Snape need it?" asked my red haired friend.

In this question, we all fell silent. Just when we thought we already had the answer we had been looking another question comes up.

The next day we end up in Hagrid's shack with his eager invitation. He warmly welcomed us inside his humble home. We all took our seats as he instructed and gave us some hot chocolate drinks. I took a sit on his huge single settee while the boys seat n the long couch with Hagrid's a little too big than normal dog, named Fang. I noticed Fang's saliva was spilling on the floor and a little on Ron, who looks disgusted over it. I tried to suppress my laugh and instead started the conversation. Our half-giant friend was reluctant to cooperate with us as I try to sneakingly make him slip something that could help us with our discovery and instead he tries to shift our attention to something else. He opened the lid of the cauldron in his fire place and took out something slightly round from it.

"Hagrid, what is that?" I asked.

"I think I know what that is! My brother, Charlie, work with those in Romania. But why do you have something like that, Hagrid?" Ron stated.

"I got it from a travelling wizard as a prize in the Leaky Cauldron." Hagrid replied. That was when the _thing_ started to form cracks. Slowly, then it became bigger, and soon enough, something came out from it.

That was how my eyes widen and realize what Hagrid actually brought us to see. It was a _dragon egg_ and now standing before our very eyes is a new born dragon. The little dragon looked at Hagrid who was cooing on it. Then out of the blue it burped a small fire in our giant friend's direction, caughting his beard on fire.

"Bad dragon!" Hagrid reprimand the young creature as he extinguish the fire on his beard.

"Hagrid, I don't think it is safe to have a dragon in here." I said in concern.

"I think she's right, Hagrid. We need to bring him back to his natural habitat." Harry backed me up.

"But he's just a baby. He can't survive out there." Hagrid reasoned.

"I think I can do something about that. I bet Charlie would be glad to help us out. I will try to owl him." Ron suggested.

With Ron's plan, Hagrid agreed to let go of his new creature. As soon as we got back to the castle Ron, wrote a letter to his brother and a few days later a reply came back. Giving us details as how we will _smuggle_ the little dragon.

* * *

 **\- HARRY -**

* * *

The day that Charlie wrote in the letter came, he specifically said that his friends will be there at night. Unfortunately, a few days ago, Ron got injured that made him unable to come with Hermione and me. When night came and everyone seemed asleep, we decided to sneak out, still dressed on our pajamas, but as we are about to exit the portrait we saw Neville sleeping outside. We asked him, why he was there and he told us that he forgot the password and can't get inside. He asked us where are we about to go, and our Hermione explained it to him saying it is very important and he should not make anyone know. With all of that settled, the two of us headed straight to Hagrid's shack to pick up the little dragon, which is not too little by now. Upon arrival the dragon was already safely put in a metal cage. Hagrid had a short farewell speech for the creature and shed some tears before he handed it to us. Before we leave, we discuss again to our big friend how things will be for the dragon and how we will safely deliver it to the tower; that was when we heard something from the outside.

"Who's there?" Hagrid asked cautiously as we all look at the window where it was coming.

"Malfoy!" I declared, as I was the first to look at the direction and saw the platinum hair of the brat who is hurrying away.

"We have to get on fast! He will tell us to the professors!" Hermione said in distress.

Hemione and I departed as soon as possible from Hagrid's to make sure that our plan won't end in jeopardy because of the possible intervention that my blonde enemy could entail. We covered ourselves and the caged dragon that I held, with the invisibility cloak and head back to the castle. While we are climbing up the very high stair case to the top of the astronomy tower, Hermione started an unusual conversation.

"Harry?" Hermione started sheepishly.

"Hum?" I replied while being cautious to our surroundings.

"Will you tell me your story?"

"What story? The story of how I live that day? You know, I don't really know about-" that was when she cut me.

"No. I already know that. I mean you're practically an infant then, how would you? I'm not an idiot, Harry. And I actually have read fair amount about it.

What I want to know is YOUR story. How are you before Hogwarts? What life do you live then? What do you do? What was your aunt, uncle and cousin like? I mean, I don't want to be so nosy about it, but you only vaguely talked about it to us, specially to me. And you have to admit it, I knew that Ron knows more than I do."

"I never meant to leave you out in some information. It's just that as I know you, you won't take much of it well." I reasoned to her.

"Try me."

"No." We bantered.

"Just do it." She stayed still, folded her arms and looked at me with one eyebrow arched. The cloak was slipping away from her as I walk up and I'm quite sure a part of her could be seen. She doesn't mind it (that she could be seen) with that I know I can't argue with her anymore.

 _Such a stubborn._ "Okay, fine. I get it. Now just walk with me will you? I'll tell you some as we head up. We don't want to be behind the schedule, do we?"

That just how she sprinted back to my side with eagerness to listen and I could only chuckle and shake my head at how my bushy haired friend got her way.

As I told her my story, I only heard her mutter things like "that bastard!" when I talk about Dudley, "that's awful" or "unfair" when I talk about the treatment I get from my aunt and uncle. Aside from that she kept silent while listening but I could see from her face her emotions, anger, apologetic, disgust (I'm sure that was not directed to me), sadness and most of all the one I appreciate the most her empathy.

I was talking about the incident on Dudley's 10th birthday which was last year, when Aunt Marge came and her bulldog chase me, and narrowly escape it biting me when I climbed the back yard tree. But then, when the Dursley found me they didn't helped me or took the dog away, instead they left me there with the stubborn dog without giving me anything to drink or eat until the evening the lady and her dog leaves.

"Tell me they didn't actually did that!" she snapped. _That's it, her end of dose for my stories today before she decides to go and hex the Dursleys right this instant in any possib_ _le_ _method._

"We're here." I said to change the subject. She breathe a calming breath and looked at the very empty tower. I could see that the anger she felt was still there. We took the cloak off and a little later a few people riding a broom float down from the tower windows.

"Hi! We're Charlie's friends." said one of the man. They looked like fun people to be with. "I supposed you're Charlie's brother's friends?"

"Yes, we are. So, how will you bring this?" Hermione's temper was still not subsiding.

Thankfully, Charlie's friends didn't took it bad and instead only smiled and excitedly commented about the dragon I was holding. "Holy harpies! How did you get that?"

"Sorry, we can't really tell by now, we're quite short on time because someone saw us and might tell us to the professors. Its past curfew, you see?" I explained.

"Ugh- Tough luck!" said the other one.

"Well then, that means we have to leave fast too. We don't want us to be seen too, specially with this dragon. They'll think we are doing something _illegal_." said the one who greeted us.

 _Isn't this actually illegal? We're smuggling a dragon here._ Charlie's friend took the dragon from us and fastened it on their broom. Before leaving they said their goodbyes to us stating that they hope the next time we see each other, we will have more time to talk. Then they flew away from the tower.

Hemione and I stood there for a little while and stare at the view of the tower. The relief of sending the dragon away sink in to us, we decided to go back to our dorm. We were so at ease with ourselves because of our successful plan that we didn't bother to put on the cloak again. As we descended the tower, we saw Neville at the bottom of the stairs with a very worried look.

"Neville!" Hermione shouted as she hurried down, almost leaving me behind. "Why are you here?"

"I'm actually here to warn you." I knitted my brows then realize what he meant. _We forgot about the git._

"Malf-" Neville didn't even get to finish his last sentence, when someone called the three of us.

Professor McGonagall still wearing her sleeping robes on was standing with a stern look at us, while the platinum blonde slytherin was standing behind her with a mocking look at us.

 _Trouble._

* * *

 **A/N:** _NO. Harry is still the same not 'very' studious type of kid. I think Harry doing his homework a "few" days before the winter break ends could be considered cramming already. Because, first, I'm sure he won't just seat in the common room and finish his homework, he would surely be inclined to do other things and chill out at times. Second, as a previous student, I think the homework and projects given to them are long ones and hard, plus, (probably) all their subjects had given them one. [Oh, yes! I still remember those break I had to cram because I messed up and had so much fun, forgetting all my school works! Then I just cry the night before the school starts. Lol!]_

 _And also, I know that the charm **depulso** is only taught at their fourth year, but we are talking about Hermione here so... I don't think I have to explain this further. And yes, that was a bit cruel but we know and couldn't deny that she has some of that in her._

* * *

 **November 1, 1981.**

 _Lily and James Potter is dead._

 _Harry James Potter is sent to live with the Dursleys, and so was his supposed to be fun and happy childhood and family life turned upside down._

 _Peter Pettigrew betrayed all his friends._

 _Sirius Black was framed for murdering his best-friends (James, Lily, and Peter)._

 _Remus Lupin lost all his friends and was left all alone._

 _All this tragedy happened in a span of 24 hours from the night of October 31 to the night of November 1 in the year of 1981. These events would be forever remembered in the wizarding world._

* * *

 **P.S.** What do you think my fellows? Have you like it? Got any suggestions? Please review/leave a comment. I would highly appreciate it. xoxo.


	7. Chapter 6: All about Dragons

**Discredit:** The copyright for the Harry Potter series is owned by J.K. Rowling. I don't get any sort of monetary benefit with this story.

 **Author's Note:** _I'm very sorry about the supposed "Potions Class Theory Post". I forgot to actually post it and left it in my draft box. I apologize for that announcement BUT now it is already posted and available to be viewed. The link could be found in my profile. Thank you again and sorry!_

 _Also, thank you for everyone who is sticking up with me in this story. We are now approaching the end of the first arc which also meant that there would be more uncanon plots and more romance (I hope). Please keep on supporting me._

 _Thanks to everyone who left reviews on UTVE, it is an honor for me and a great help to inspire me write._

 _And to everyone who visited my Tumblr, I know nothing much is posted there yet, but soon I'll try my best to post more. Also, to the anonymous person that left me an_ _ **ASK.**_ _Thank you and I hope I was able to answer your questions well._

 _Guys! Please do send more questions or reviews on my Tumblr and review board here. I promise I'll do my best to answer it all, those things keeps me hyped up._

 _And now, get ready for the chapter six! One question before you start reading though, are you a_ _ **Draco X Hermione**_ _fan?_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: All about Dragons**

* * *

"What do you think you lot are doing outside of your dorms during curfew hours?" asked the Professor, as the three gryffindors could only looked down at the floor of the classroom they are in.

Upon being seen by their professor the three including Malfoy were commanded by McGonagall to follow her in the transfiguration classroom to discuss their punishment on breaking the rules about curfew. And that goes as to how they were all now being reprimanded by their Head of the House, while Malfoy grin on the side.

"I'm very much disappointed, three students out in their beds coming from my house! I regret to say this but I must take 50 points-" the gryffindors head suddenly shoot up to looked at their professor, hoping to defend their selves but the older witch continues "-from each of you." The statement left the gryffindors mouth open in shock while the slytherin boy grin in enthusiasm with his enemy's misfortune. "And detention to all of you in the forbidden forest, tonight." The children's eyes widen in horror with the fore-coming punishment. "That includes you Mr. Malfoy."

"I'm afraid I heard you wrong, professor." politely countered the blonde who stepped forward, not believing what had just been said.

"No, Mr. Malfoy. You are also out wandering past curfew and as you stated, you _accidentally_ found them planning something at the astronomy tower." the professor explained a-matter-of-factly.

Draco Malfoy was horrified as how his plan of getting Harry Potter in trouble backfired. Harry on the other hand was smiling wickedly at how the blond got himself into his own fuss. As for Hermione, she wouldn't care much of going to the forest nor the bad luck of Malfoy. What goes in her mind and kept on repeating like a damaged recording plaque is the word **DETENTION**.

"Professor." Intrude the school caretaker.

"Good evening, Filch. Will you take care of bringing this children who are caught sneaking during curfew to Hagrid's place. They'll serve their detention with him."

"Of course, Professor." Filch answered then look at children with a sly grin plastered on his face.

The head witch nodded in their direction that signaled as a permission for them to leave the premise. The four first years were guided by Filch away from the castle and into Hagrid's shack. While the caretaker, who openly show his distaste on students, tell stories of the old school's grave punishments and how much he wished they were unchanged.

* * *

 **\- HERMIONE -**

* * *

"Terrified of the forest, Hermione?" Harry gently whispered to me as we walk behind from Filch, Malfoy and Neville.

"No." My short reply. He gave me a worried look and his green eyes flashed at me.

"Really?" he ask in assurance

I heave a sigh, "Well, no." and I started telling my thoughts.

"-actually, I'm terrified but not with the forest..."

"What is it then?"

 _Should I tell him?_

I look at him. "I'm just bothered."

"About?" he was eager to know whar's going on my mind.

 _He will laugh at me._

"The detention-" I said as I look at him. Hoping he wouldn't laugh at my silly answer.

"-I know I sound stupid but you see, this will be put on our permanent records and you know..." I tried to shrug the topic off.

There was a brief silence between the two of us.

"Sorry." The only word that came out from his mouth and not the reaction I expected.

"Harry, what are you sorry for?"

"Just- For everything. For involving you in the research. For this escapade mission. Well, I know you hate going against the rules but because of me, you might be thinking everything you planned for the school is getting awry."

"No, Harry. I-" I didn't get to finish my sentence when I was cut by Hagrid, greeting us. I didn't even realize we were already at our first stop.

"Guess you got the message from Professor." the caretaker confirm.

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore contacted me." Hagrid replied with uneasiness.

"Lead them well on the forest where creatures could be found." Filch said in a tone that is trying to terrify us. Well, that wouldn't have work if not for the howl that we heard coming from the forest. Neville who was being incredibly silent since we left the castle due to fright became paler.

"I thought it was just a threat. We- we can't go there. It's against the rules." Malfoy reasoned and for the first time I found myself agreeing on this git. _How can they let us serve our detention in a forest that could possibly kill us AND, yes, the rules states no students is allowed to go there._

Argus Filch only snickered at Draco Malfoy for his comment and turned to Hagrid. "I leave those to you." he pointed at the four of us like something that disgusts him. "Nighty night." he bid his farewell to us in a sing-song manner.

"My father would hear about this." I heard Malfoy whispered in his breath.

As the caretaker left, Hagrid approached Harry and me discreetly. "How was it?" inquire the half giant.

"Well, we got him safely in the tower and Charlie's friends got him. They're now heading to Romania." I said in whisper.

"Everything was going well and we were about to go back to the tower when, sadly, we got-" Harry look at the very unhappy slytherin first then continued, "-caught."

That was the end of our conversation when Neville tugged Hagrid from the back and for the first time since we got out, spoke.

"Er- Wha- wha- what are we going to do now? Will we really go?" said my friend, Neville, who is obviously frightened.

"Of course. You lot follow me." Hagrid gathered us as well as Fang, then gave lamps; with everything set we started to go inside the forest. There were creepy sounds of animal or creature movements that surrounds us. We were getting deeper in the forest when Hagrid stopped and gave us another instruction. "You lot split into two and we patrol the forest. Gonna make our search er- faster. We'll be looking for any suspicious things."

"What?! Are you serious? You're making us patrol for something probably dangerous!" the slytherin boy conquered. For the second time tonight, I agree with him. _Whose adult would let a bunch of first years go and search for whatever that is we need to look for, in the middle of the night, in a very dangerous forest, with one group unaccompanied by an adult?"_

"Er- I'm gonna give this to you though. Use this when an emergency occur. Do this-" Hagrid demonstrated how to use the tool to us "-a flare would come out and I will come fast."

"So Hagrid, who will be grouped together?" I asked our big friend.

"Well, er- how about, you and Harry then Neville and Malfoy." I nodded in his suggestion.

"You're shoving me this?" the blonde brat protested. "Then I'll also get- he pointed at the big dog, "Fang!" as he snickered in his _brilliant_ idea.

"Well, then. But I must tell, he's a big coward." with this his grey eyes widen as if he's been cheated.

"I- I- do- don't think I can come with Malfoy." intrude the very pale Neville. "I don't even think I can walk anymore." he admitted.

"You can do it, Neville. We had to do this or there might be a worst punishment." Harry tries to convince our scared friend. I could see from Neville that he got what Harry was trying to say but it seems that his nerves just won't listen to him. I got an idea that is probably one of the worst I had thought.

"I'll go with Malfoy."

"Sorry?" Harry shifted his body to face me.

"I said I'll go with Malfoy. I'm switching group with Neville."

"Are you mental? You would go with that?!" he pointed at the slytherin boy who was also shocked to hear my claim.

"Oi! Dare not to point your finger at me!" spat the blonde and Harry look at him intently.

I ignored the tension between the two and faced Hagrid and Neville. "What do you think Neville; will that help? You'll be with Hagrid and Harry now." Neville's, physically obvious, tensed and pale features toned down upon my suggestion. "What do you think Hagrid?"

Before Hagrid could even answer me, Harry interrupt. "NO! Hermione, you're going with this," he pointed again his finger to the boy, "-in a dangerous forest? I won't trust him being with you or anyone I'm friends with in particular."

"What would you suggest, Harry?" Harry was about to answer but I didn't give him a chance as I continue my affirmation. "Oh! Don't you tell me you're going instead of me, with him, because I doubt the two of you can even stand to be together for even 5 minutes!"

"Make it two." Malfoy snickering remarked that earned him a glare from me.

I continue my reasoning to Harry, this time much gentler. "Harry, I can handle myself, and if this-" I pointed at Malfoy, "-tries to do anything stupid, I'm sure I can do something to him before he even implement his plan."

"You sure about this 'Mione? Creatures big, dangerous and strong are lurking 'ere." Hagrid was able to say after all the interjections; as Harry was unable to say any more remarks on my reasons.

"I guess, if it's the two of us, we-" I look at the arrogant boy across me then continued, "-can handle it before the _worst_ comes." I replied with a smile.

We started the task as soon as our discussion ended and as planned I came with Draco Malfoy and Fang to patrol the area that Hagrid had assigned to us. Malfoy and I had kept a very noticeable distance between us, as he walks ahead of me. I tried to have some casual conversation with him but he only give short answers or sometimes pretends he didn't heard me.

"What do you about Professor Flitwick's current lesson?"

"Too simple." he answered shortly without facing me.

"Right! I think so too. I had read about it before, just haven't tried it until now but I find it easy to cast. You had probably learned about it in prior just like I did." He stayed silent upon this that I decided to continue my blabber more as we walk on.

We are getting deeper in the dark forest with only the lamp and the moonlight to guide us. We heard a sound of bushes like something was moving not too far from where we are. Fang nuzzle beside, as Malfoy held the lamp high and to the direction of the movement. As the sound gets nearer, we intently look suspicious direction, anticipating what might come out. A frog suddenly leaped out form the grown bushes and the three of us got startled. I was able to suppress my scream that might be misunderstood by Harry and the others, if they heard it. I haven't compose myself yet, when Malfoy turned to me and found my still very surprised look, hands on my mouth and a foot stepped back. I observed that my partner looked just like his usual self. He raised an eyebrow at my awkward stance, as I ready myself for any snarky remarks from him _(too bad I didn't see any reaction from him so I could counter his remarks)_ but I was _slightly_ wrong. He didn't say anything too bad but rather he acted civil although not very nicely.

"Oi! Don't walk too far or even plan to escape bushy head!" he grin at his brand on me. "Get yourself and that dog here!"

I couldn't quite get him, earlier he was the one walking too fast trying to leave me behind but now he suddenly wanted to keep me close. But without saying a word and to avoid any unnecessary argument, I stand beside him; then he started to speak again.

"Don't get too close!" he said in a curt manner as if I carry some communicable disease.

"You called for me here, did you not?" I countered.

"Sure did, but that does not mean you can stand very close to me or touch me, or hold me, or-"

"I get it. Just stop, will you?" I cut him from his none sense 'touch me not' speech. "I thought you'll have, at least some decency to act as gentleman; not that I need that though."

"Well, I am a gentleman. I was raised as one. Can't you see I was being nice to you despite you being-" he hesitated a little, as my eyebrows knitted waiting for the next words he would say, "-what you are." he finished with a hesitant tone. I was not able to fully comprehend what he is trying to say but I didn't push to know more. Sometimes there are things that best left in the dark, and I could feel that right now.

We saunter in the woods side by side with a little distance as he demanded. A deafening silence surrounded us as I decided to silence myself, without offence, on his last statement. It haven't been for too long when the blonde boy started to speak to me again.

"So, Potter and you, huh?" he said in a taunting manner, as he pushed his neatly gelled hair back with his hand.

"What do you mean?" I said defensively, as my forehead scrunch when I realize what might he meant.

He grin at my direction, "I mean-". He emphasize the next sentence to me as if I'm dumb. "-You got something going on between you two."

"Really, Malfoy?" I said not believing the choice of provocation he is using.

"No mutual crushes?" he added, as he stop to face me and raise one eyebrow.

"Oh my-" I exclaimed. "Do you really think Harry and me has something going on?" I said in an opposing demeanor. He shrug at my reaction and I grumbled at the taunting slytherin, ' _I don't need to explain anything to him'_ but my own opinion didn't matter and I continued. "For your information, Harry is only a _dear_ friend to me. He had saved me once and because of that we bonded. I owe him and Ron my life." I said in a matter-of-fact character. "-and we're only eleven and twelve, you know."

"So what's with your age? We, purebloods, are introduce to the suitable girls and our potential wife starting from this age." Malfoy told me as if it's the most normal thing.

"Are you serious?" I divulge, "Are your family mental? I mean, first, we are not on the older generation, we're pretty much living in the modern times already! Marrying or even being engage in such a young age, do you really think that's acceptable? Second, you're fine with your parents being involved on choosing your future wife and partner in life? Isn't that quite a ridiculous thing for our generation? We must have our freedom to do what we want and choose when we are going to settle down and who we are going to spend our life with."

I noticed Draco Malfoy looked conflicted for a moment but he pulled back his composure so fast that if you didn't pay much attention, one would not be able to tell he had shown such emotion.

"You just don't understand it." He said in a dismissive tone.

 _Right, I don't. And I can't see logic in it._ I thought as I rolled my eyes away from him.

We had a minute of silence before he spoke again.

"The flare." he said, as he gestured his open hand at me, to give him the thing that Hagrid handed to us in case of emergency.

"Why?" As I protectively hide the flare I'm holding at my back. "There's nothing yet."

"I can see that, but as I could see from earlier, we could have been dead before you can even send a signal for help."

I blushed at the memory of my scared self but I didn't gave in the flare. "Well- I was making sure of things before sending an alarm. I don't want to make Hagrid panic for a false alarm and I am quite sure we can buy some time fighting whatever might come, if it's the two us." he rose an eyebrow at me while I continue my speech, "I'd hate to admit it but _we're_ both knowledgeable and skilled enough for that."

"I like that you admire my skills," he said as if he did not hear that I was talking about the two of us and not just his self. "-but you see, I don't agree with you. I'd rather send a false alarm to secure my safety first than think about other people's unnecessary worry. And fight? Are you even sure about that, as much as I know the ability we have, I am not quite sure we can defend much of ourselves from the _very dangerous_ creatures lurking here." I was about to defend that I actually believe we can but he cut me off. "And before you blabber more, you see I am a slytherin, we believe in self-preservation first, that also means we have higher chance on survival about this things unlike you, _gryffindors_."

I frown at him, "There's nothing wrong with us, gryffindors."

"Oh! Yes, there is. You see, your so called bravery and courage non-sense tends you to be lead on the dangerous stuff. I wouldn't be too shocked if at the end of the year I would hear that one of you would have an encounter with some sort of creature or a psychotic wizard. Now, if you are really a brilliant one, you must have understood that I am more suited to hold that." he ended as he grab the flare in my hand.

I firmly kept my hand on it and refuse to let go as I retorted. "No!"

* * *

 **\- HARRY -**

* * *

Neville was still fidgeting at my side even though we had already been walking in this forest for a while now. His earlier state was worse though, therefore I already accepted that Hermione was possibly right again on her suggestion. Still, I can't help but wonder about her safety when she's with that blond git.

"Sorry, Harry." I heard Neville mutter beside me, as Hagrid was leading in front of us.

I face him and asked gently, "What about Neville?"

"About Hermione, she could have been here and much safer with you but because of me-"

"No, Nev'. Don't blame yourself, Hermione has a point it wouldn't be good to left you with Malfoy and she probably knows what she's doing when she suggested that." I said to Neville but it seems that I was directing the last part for myself.

"But Harry I can see you're worried." Neville added.

"I can't deny that. I am worried because she's with that git you know. I just wished she had listened to me that I'd rather go with Malfoy." I voiced my concern as I shifted the lamp I'm holding to my other hand.

"Well, Hermione said Malfoy and you-"

I didn't let him finish as I clearly know what he was going about. "Neville, I think we can tolerate each other specially when we're in this kind of forest. And it's not like we would kill each other before the creatures does."

 _We probably would._ My inner thoughts countered.

"Harry, Neville, hurry up. I'm leaving you two behind already." Hagrid called out.

The two sprinted to Hagrid and upon arriving to the key keeper's side, a light suddenly shoot up in the air.

"The signal!" Hagrid exclaimed. My eyes widen in streak horror of thoughts that came rushing in my head.

"Oh no! Hermione!" Neville cry out.

"Let's go Hagrid! Hurry!" I run as fast as I can as Neville and Hagrid, who was calling for me to wait for him, followed.

We arrived at the place where the signal originated and saw the Hermione and Malfoy arguing as Fang sit and watch them. Malfoy stopped as he saw us arrived not too far from them. Hermione, who has her back facing us, realize that the boy she's quarreling with is looking past her. She turned around and her face were suddenly painted in horror then apologetic and ashamed countenance as she saw our worried look partnered with our deep breathing due to running.

"Now, you've done it!" she stated as she face and grimace at the slytherin.

After we catch back our breath, we walk towards the two.

"What's the emergency Hermione?" Hagrid asked.

The two look at each other with guilt ridden faces. As they fell in silence, Hagrid cleared his throat to pressure them to answer. The two looked back at each other as if waiting. A few seconds later, Malfoy widen his eyes and gestured his head for Hermione to speak. Hermione retorted with a scowl and gestured her head up as if saying _he should do it_. The boy didn't back down and raised an eyebrow as if challenging her _to made him do it_. I was getting unhappy watching the silent conversation of the two and was about to speak up for them to stop, when Hagrid beats me to it.

"Will somebody speak up and tell what happened?" My giant friend stated firmly.

Hermione, heave a deep sigh of defeat. "Sorry Hagrid. We- Er- We accidentally set the flare up."

I doubted my ears if heard my friend right. _Hermione Granger accidentally setting a flare up? Well, he's with the git but still._

Hagrid was obviously disappointed to hear her admittance. "I couldn't believe that the two of you can be so careless. We 'ere very worried, you know?"

"Sorry." Hermione mutter, as Draco Malfoy slightly lowered his always proud head.

"Well then, we can't do anything about that, don't we?"

A moment later, Hagrid made an announcement. "Well, due to the earlier occurrence, I think we should re-shuffle the groups. Hermione you are now coming with my group." I nod in agreement upon his suggestion.

"But Hagrid, who's coming with Malfoy?" Hermione inquired.

I frown at her question. _Why does she had to be concern on who's coming with the git? Who cares if he survey the area alone?_

My giant friend paused and thought carefully about Hermione's query. "I am not letting you and him, together again." Hagrid told Hermione in a dismissive tone. "I doubt Neville would do well with him too, and a bigger problem could happen if it's going to be them."

"Don't tell me-" I blurted out as I realize where he was getting into.

"Yes Harry. I guess we couldn't avoid it anymore. You're going with Malfoy." Hagrid declared. I know that I couldn't do anything about it anymore and kept my objection to myself while Malfoy, who has no right to complain, could only look with so much disgust on the decision. "I hope you two could tolerate each other for a little while."

I heave a sigh as I started to move close to my new group.

"Don't worry there's only a little bit more to look on." My big friend said to console me.

As the re-shuffling ended, we started to go back to our group's path. As we were all departing my eyes met with Hermione that is looking at our group. I waved my hand at her and she only gave a small worried smile then turn back and followed her group. A sudden mixed feelings of relief that Hermione will be safe in Hagrid's group, unhappiness on being with Malfoy, and curiosity towards Hermione's non-verbal communication with Malfoy from earlier caught me.

I realize that Malfoy and Fang was already getting ahead without me. I hurried myself to follow them, trying to keep my earlier thoughts buried for now. _Later. Maybe I could talk to Hermione._

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry I'm getting slow on releasing chapters. I was just being caught up in my real life's business and having a hard time to manage my fics specially that I'm working on another project. I hope you understand and be patient with me. _Thank you!_

 **P.S.** What do you think my fellows? Have you like it? Got any suggestions? Please leave a review/comment. I would highly appreciate it.

Want to be one of the first to read the chapter update? Click the **FOLLOW** or **FAVORITE** button.

 **xoxo,**

 _ **SnowFaery**_


End file.
